Maelstrom on the lot
by Dovahcreed518
Summary: Basic formula. Take a ninja prankster king, add him to a world with three wacky kids and zany situations. What do you get? Love, laughs, and a lot of crude humor. Then, we add a little bit of love and rivalry on the side.(Not the best summary, but it is my first.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Animaniacs belong to Warner Bros. Studio and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be a dick. Sakura would be nice since the beginning, and there would be NO FANGIRLS! THEY ARE DEMONS! Only thing I own are ant OC characters I make_

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"It's time for animaniacs!" -Talking/yelling

'And it's zany to the max' –Thinking/Thoughts

"_So just sit back and relax"_ –Singing

**"We're animaniacs!" –**Angry/Shouting

Chapter One: Fox in the Toon House

(Exterior. Blue, slightly cloudy sky; a blue bird flies through the sky, carefree)

"Ah… What a beautiful day," sighs a voice off screen

(Pan down to an office window inside the Warner Brothers studio, in Burbank)

As we look into the window, we are treated to the sight of a short, smartly dressed man. Appearing to be in his early to late fifty's, he is wearing a blue suit with a red tie, grey pants and black shoes. With no hair at all on top of his head, and white colored sides, we see him leaning back against a large black chair (compensating much?). This man is Thaddeus Plotz, CEO of Warner Brothers, and for once in his life he is as calm as can be. He sighs with a smile, "What a great day. No paperwork, no phone calls, and best of all," he shudders for a moment, "NO Warners."

Leaning back in his chair, he makes himself comfortable. "Nothing can ruin this day," he says. Before he can say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Grumbling about his relaxation being interrupted, he called out, "YES?! What is it?" From the other side of the door, "Dah…Delivery for ya Mr. Plotz," came the reply of Ralph T. Guard, head of security. Sighing in exaggeration, Plotz called, "oh alright, bring it in." the door opened and in walked Ralph, lugging a big…wooden…crate

…

…

**"RALPH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP BRINGING THOSE… THOSE THINGS INTO MY OFFICE," **Plotz screamed in fright, jumping behind his chair in order to hide. Ralph, confused, said,"Dah…bring who?" peeking from behind his chair, Plotz screamed again, **"THE…THE WARNERS!"** before he could yell again, one of the drawers on his desk flew open, and out popped a toon. "Somebody call us?" he said. The toon appeared to be some kind of monkey/dog. He was covered in black fur, with white fur on his face and his feet. He also had a red nose and wore brown cargo pants, held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. This was Yakko Warner, the eldest of the three warners siblings.

Out of another draw came the middle child of the warners, Wakko. Standing about a head shorter than yakko, Wakko was also covered in Black and White fur, but he only wore a backwards red cap and large blue shirt. "Whoever they are I hope they have food, I'm starting to get hungry," he said in a British accent. Appearing behind Plotz, the third and last warner. Standing just a little shorter than wakko, she was the only female warner. Wearing her ears up like a ponytail. Using a yellow flower as a hair tie, and wearing a pink skirt, that covers her white panties, Dot is the youngest warner. "You're always hungry Wakko, it's what got you banned from the last hotdog eating contest the studio held," she said with a chuckle.

Mr. Plotz was about to scream again when something occurred to him. : wait… if you three are out here," he points to the warners, who start making faces at him behind his back, "Then who or what is in that," he asked, pointing to the crate. Yakko walks up to the crate, looking at it from every angle, "uhhhhhh…might be that order I'm expecting from Sweden," he said. Raising and eyebrow, dot asked, "What you buy? A date?" yakko sent a joking glare at dot, then said, "No… I got you one." Dot's face got a little pink as she grumbled.

Chuckling to himself, he pondered for a minute and then snapped his fingers, "Wakko!" Wakko went to attention, saluting and everything. "Fetch!" he called while pointing at the crate. Wakko nodded, then pulled his hammer from his pocket and proceeded to try and smash the crate apart. Dot sighed and looked at the screen as she said, "Boys, what can you do?" from behind her, someone whispered, "now, surely boys aren't all that bad?" surprised, Dot jumped high into the air, "AHHHHHHH!" This caught everyone's attention, as Yakko, Wakko, Plotz, and Ralph all looked at where dot was. Only to see her fall into the arms of a stranger.

Standing a head taller that Yakko, also going shirtless, was an anthromorphic fox. He has spiked out blonde hair on his head, a giant smile that showed off his sharp canines, and orang-red fur covering his body. The only clothing he wore were a pair of old blue jeans and a head band with a metal plate that had a leaf like insignia. Sky-blue eyes shined with mirth as he smiled at the girl in his arms, "well" he said in a slightly deep voice, that vibrated Dot as he held he to his chest," that's one way to get the girls into my arms." He laughed as Dot opened her eyes, slowly, and looked at him. After a few seconds of looking, she sighed and started melting into a puddle as she said, "Ah. I think I'm in love."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Animaniacs belong to Warner Bros. Studio and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song 'Friend like me' is Disney owned, bought, and leased. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be a dick, Sakura would be nice since the beginning, and there would be NO FANGIRLS! THEY ARE DEMONS! Only thing I own are any OC characters I make_

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"It's time for animaniacs!" -Talking/yelling

'And it's zany to the max' –Thinking/Thoughts

_So just sit back and relax_ –Singing

**"****We're animaniacs!"** –Angry/Shouting

Chapter 2: New Toon on the Block

_Last Time, in Maelstrom on the lot: Sky-blue eyes shined with mirth as he smiled at the girl in his arms, "well" he said in a slightly deep voice, that vibrated Dot as he held he to his chest," that's one way to get the girls into my arms." He laughed as Dot opened her eyes, slowly, and looked at him. After a few seconds of looking, she sighed and started melting into a puddle as she said, "Ah. I think I'm in love."_

**Now;**

Shocked. That is the only word to describe how Mr. Plotz and Ralph were feeling. How else were they supposed to feel when a tall fox had just randomly appeared inside the office, catching the youngest warner in his arms, and proceeded to act like nothing had happened as he stood looking over the puddle-that-is-Dot. Yakko was looking at the fox as well, but for a different three different reasons. One, the new toon seemed as random as he and his sibs did, which had possibilities (cue ominous music and thunder crack). Two, he was currently looking at his puddle sis, and brotherly instinct said 'careful with this one,' cause he didn't know enough about him to see if he would treat his sister alright. And third, where can he get a pair of those pants? Wakko on the other hand…

(Zoom in on Wakko's head; X-ray through)

Inside Wakko's head are three things. A mouse on a wheel, who is currently drinking coffee with a sign saying, 'out to lunch.' A sandwich, which he keeps in there for later, and finally a single thought, 'I wonder when we're going to eat?'

(Zoom back out; to show the room hasn't changed much. Plotz and Ralph are still struck dumb (well dumber), Yakko now has a paddle ball that he's bouncing, Dot's still a puddle, and Naruto is still grinning like a fox)

Shaking his head to clear away the shock, Plotz scowled and said, "Who the heck are you?!" Naruto, turning to Plotz, says. "You _really _want to know?" Plotz growls and yells, **"YES! NOW WHO ARE YOU?!" **Grin widening a margin, Naruto says, "Alright!" The lights in the office go out for a few seconds, when they come back on the office is gone. In its place is a theater hall, with Yakko, Wakko, Plotz, and Ralph in the front row seats. A newly reformed Dot is in a balcony, holding opera glasses, as the spot lights shine on a lone figure on stage. Standing there is the fox, now clothed in blue puffy pants and golden bracelets. Grinning, he snapped his fingers and music started and the fox started singing.

(Play the music from _Friend like me_)

_Well, Obito had those Akatsuki,_

_Madara had a thousand dead,_

_But you're in luck, cause up your sleeves!_

_You've got the sage with major cred!_

As Naruto sings, an illusion of several Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha appear behind him, but they all have bugged eyes and stupid grins as they dance along. As the fox talks about himself, he bops each one on the head and they disappear. With each bonk on their heads, the Warners laugh louder and louder at their funny faces.

_You've got some power in your corner now!_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_

_You got some punch, pizazz, Dattebayo and how,_

_See all you gotta do is call, and I'll say._

Naruto summons up a boxing ring, appearing in the middle while throwing a few punches. Thanks to her opera glasses, Dot got a full view of his muscled chest as it moved, making her sigh and flush red. He then burst into fireworks that moves up to the balcony and swirls around Dot.

_CHORUS:_

_"__Ms. Cutie, Madame, what will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down"_

Naruto reappears in a butlers outfit, kneeling next to Dot. He takes her gloved hand and kisses it gently, causing steam to come out of her ears, before he pulled out a notebook and wrote something on it. Meanwhile, watching down below, Yakko watches closely at the fox's and Dot's interactions. 'Hmmmm,' he thinks to himself. Glancing at the screen, he whispers, "Laying it on thick, ain't he." As he turns back to the balcony, the fox speaks in a fake French accent.

_Life is your playground and I'm your new best friend,_

_Come on whisper what it is you want,_

_There's plenty of rules we can bend!_

After handing a random sucker to Dot, who smiled as she accepted, he jumped down to the seats and grabbed a slowly paling Plotz. Plotz is currently thinking, 'OH DEAR LORD! HE'S AS BAD AS THE WARNERS!' Dragging Plotz on stage, the fox forced the CEO into a barber's chair. Suddenly, there are five foxes on stage (causing Dot's imagination to go wild and Yakko to have an urge to blow a kiss at the camera and say "Goodnight everybody.")

_Yes, sir we pride ourselves on service,_

_I'm a boss, a king, a straight ten,_

As the main fox sings this, the other four are giving Plotz a close shave with a big, BIG knife. As Plotz cowers, the Warners laugh up a storm. Wakko even gets a new invention idea (WATCH OUT!).

_Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish,_

_How's about an order of ramen?_

As he tosses Plotz back into his seat, a large bowl of ramen appears and he starts drooling at it. Shaking his head to rid himself of the juicy… delicious … ramen …, (SLAP! Sorry, lost myself for a moment! :P) he went back to singing.

_Have some of miso A try all of pork B,_

_It's my new duty, to help you cutie,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Appearing on stage, a giant version of the fox opens its mouth. As the tongue rolls out, the fox, dressed in a pure white suit with a white top hat, strolls out. Dot can't handle it and squeals as she falls back. Holding her chest, her heart pops out several times at the screen while she has a love sick grin on her face. Two versions of the fox's gloved hands come down and start dancing and singing with him.

_Oh my. (whaaa)_

_No no. (Wooo)_

_My my my (zapa dapa dupa)_

_Can your friends do this?_

The fox starts juggling five black knifes (kunai). Throwing them back and forth with a clone fox

_Can your friends do that?_

He points to two clones that twirl in the air by ropes, going back and forth between the juggled knives. The main fox catches all of the knives, which then turn back into his top hat.

_Can your friends pull this?_

_Out their little hat?_

The fox then pulls a dragon head out of the hat, which then breaths fire at two of the clone foxes.

_Can your friends go POOF!_

Out of the smoke come two new foxes, female this time. Having the same fur colors and look of the original fox, they both had blonde ponytails and a curvy figure. Plotz and Ralph are open mouth in shock and red faced in embarrassment. Yakko and Wakko howl like wolves, shouting, "HELLOOOO FURRY NURSES!" they then both jump into a fox girl's arms. Dot just sighs and grumbles, "Boys" (funny, since she's still staring at the first fox)

_Well looky here Ha-ha!_

_Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip!_

At the word rip, both the female foxes go up in smoke. Leaving a pouting Yakko and Wakko.

_And then make the sucker disappear!_

_So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed?_

_I'm here to answer all your prayers,_

_You've got me bona fide certified;_

_You got a sage with multiple layers._

_I gotta powerful urge to help you out,_

_So tell me what you want, I really want to know?_

_You gotta list that's three miles long, no doubt,_

_So all you got to do is call like so, and oh-_

The fox appeared back in the middle of the stage for the final part. With each lyric he brings back something from before. The barber clones, the juggling clones, the swinging clones, the girl clones, everything!

_Madame, have a clone or two or three._

_I'm on the job you big nabob!_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never … had a … FRIEND LIKE ME!_

As suddenly as it all appeared, it was all gone. They were all back in 's office, same day and only twenty minutes later. Above the fox was a flashing APPLAUSE sign. Immediately, the Warners started cheering, clapping and whistling. Mr. Plotz, on the other hand just said, "but… who are you?" the fox grinned and said, in a mirth filled voice, "oh! Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" he then bowed to them all.

**Chapter 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3

_NEWSFLASH! I do not own anything from animaniacs or Naruto! Each is owned by the respective creator, and I am jealous enough already so don't go rubbing it in please._

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"It's time for animaniacs!" -Talking/yelling

'And it's zany to the max' –Thinking/Thoughts

_"__So just sit back and relax_" –Singing/flashbacks

"**We're animaniacs**!" –Angry/Shouting

Chapter 3: New friends and Housing Hunting: Part 1

_Last time in Maelstrom on the lot; as suddenly as it all appeared, it was all gone. They were all back in Plotz's office, same day and only twenty minutes later. Above the fox was a flashing APPLAUSE sign. Immediately, the Warners started cheering, clapping and whistling. Mr. Plotz, on the other hand just said, "but… who are you?" the fox grinned and said, in a mirth filled voice, "oh! Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" he then bowed to them all._

**Now;**

After finally introducing himself (I can hear the angels singing now that I don't have to call him fox anymore), Naruto looked to each person and asked sheepishly, "so… who are you guys?" this in turn made fall on his face at the stupid question, after all he JUST did a huge musical number. Standing up he straightened his tie and said, "My name is Thaddeus Plotz, CEO of-"he was interrupted by Naruto laughing loudly. Gasping for breath as he laughed, Naruto wheezed out," you… your initials are T.P?! Are you extra soft too?" this started the Warners laughing as well, causing them all to roll on the floor, ceiling, and all around the office laughing.

Becoming angry, Plotz yelled, **"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET?!" **immediately the laughter stopped, with all four toons standing in front of Plotz with little, innocent smiles. (HAHAHAHA! Sorry, but putting 'innocent' anywhere near those four is hilarious to me) "yes sir, Mr. toilet paper sir!" Naruto said and saluted along with the Warners. Plotz just growled as he continued, "As I was saying… I am the CEO of the warner Brothers studios." Pointing towards Ralph, he said," and this is Ralph, chief of security." Looking over at Ralph, Naruto gave a deadpan stare, "biiiigggg man on campus, isn't he?" the Warners all giggled quietly at the joke about Ralph's gut. The joke, like everything else, when right over Ralph's head as he smiled happily. "Dah… Thanks!" he cried happily. Naruto just stared at him before turning to the Warners, choosing to ignore the walking brick house.

Smiling at Dot for a moment, he then asked, "and you three are?" the Warners all smiled at their cue. Putting their arms around each other, the brothers spoke in unison," we're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko held out his hand and shook Naruto's," Yakko's the name, Yakking's my game!" Wakko just burped out "Wakko" and said, "Excuse me" as his introduction. Dot then jumped back into Naruto's arms and said, "And the Warner sister, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third." For a few moments, Naruto just stared at her. All those names bouncing around in his head, bringing it close to melt down, until she said, " but you can call me Dot, call me Dottie and…" she stopped for a minute and thought about it, 'well, maybe it'll be nice to hear HIM call me Dottie.' She eventually shook her head and just said, "… call me anything you want, just be sure to call."

Smiling brightly, and completely missing the shocked faces of Yakko and Wakko at the new intro from their sister, he just said, "a pleasure to meet you Dot-chan. I hope you all take good care of me from now on." This got two reactions from two different people. From dot, a full body blush, and from Yakko, another kiss and "goodnight everybody." Chuckling at the blushing toon in his arms, Naruto turned to Mr. Plotz and said, "All joking aside for now, I'm glad to be here." Mr. Plotz sighed as he asked, "and, WHY are you here?" Naruto just grinned and said, "Some guy named Steven invited me to come live here after meeting him in my home country of Japan." It took a minute for that to process in Plotz's head, once it did he was struck with fear, anger, and depression. Fear, because he had just been yelling at a personal invite of Mr. Spielberg. Anger, because no one consulted HIM about a new toon moving in. Finally, depression because the new toon was like a fourth warner. His only thought, before he passed out from shock, was, 'I HATE my life.'

Nudging the unconscious Plotz with his foot, Naruto whistled. "Who knew you could turn that white from one sentence," he said. Shrugging it off for later he turned around and smiled, "alright, who do you have to prank to find a new home around here?" Dot immediately sat up in his arms (betcha forgot she was there, didn't cha?) "Oh! You can come stay at our place!" she squealed excitedly. Yakko just raised an eyebrow, "uhhhhh… might not be a good idea my littlest sib" Dot looked confused, "why not? We have plenty of room" 'AND, it gives me time with the new hunk of the year,' she thought to herself. Yakko rolled his eyes. "Yeeeah we do, BUT we can barely feed the bottomless pit we can brother over there," he said as he pointed towards Wakko, who had just started chewing on Plotz's desk. Naruto just laughed and said, "That's alright, I need to see more of the place anyways. I can do that and house hunt for a while."

Dot pouted at the fact that he would be leaving soon, "oh alright," she sighed. Then she looked Naruto in the face and said sternly, "but as soon as you get that house, I'm coming over to visit." She then jumped out of his arms and walked over to her Brothers. Naruto just smiled and walked towards the door, "alright, that sounds fun to me. See you guys later." Closing the door as he left, he missed Yakko asking when the wedding was and Dot smashing him with Wakko's hammer.

**Park/Forest 3 hours later**

After walking around the lot for a while, Naruto eventually found a place filled with trees. Taking a deep breath in as he walked, he exhaled with a sigh, "now this is a place I could live for a while. Trees, nature, freedom, what more could a guy-. "He stopped suddenly when he heard a rather loud BOOM in the distance. Confused, he started walking towards a tree that was cut out to look like a regular house. Complete with a blue front door, windows, and a red shingle "roof" over the door. Smiling widely, Naruto thought to himself, 'hey, maybe who ever lives here can help me find a home.'

Walking up to the door, he knocked three times and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a small, young brown squirrel. He hadn't even looked at Naruto yet when he asked politely, "can I help you?" Naruto raised and eyebrow, wondering what was so interesting that he wouldn't even look at the door. Shaking the thought away, he asked, "yes, sorry to interrupt little guy, but is there someone older here I can talk to? I don't really think you can help me with what I need." Whatever was so interesting was apparently gone, because the little squirrel started to turn to Naruto as he said, "oh yeah. I can get… my…aunt…" the little guy stopped as he finally saw Naruto, and noticed his sharp canine teeth as he smiled. Wondering why he stopped talking, Naruto started to ask, "hey, you alright little-"he was cut off as the squirrel screamed, "**AUNT SLAPPY!"** and ran back into the house, slamming the door as he went. Naruto blinked in surprise and titled his head a little to the left, asking to himself, "was it something I said?"

Before he could think about it more, the door was slammed open by an older, grey squirrel wearing a green hat with a flower in it. She also happened to be carrying a GIANT rocket launcher over her shoulder. "Who are you and what do ya want?" she asked in a gruff, but definitely female voice. Blinking again, Naruto just smiled and said, "well, as I was trying to tell the little guy before, I need help trying to find a home to live in. you see I'm just moving in and I kind of need help." Ask he talked he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The grey squirrel looked him over, taking in everything about him before speaking. "You don't have any clue who I am, do you?" she asked in a deadpan voice. Naruto just smile and cried, "NOPE!"

Sighing, the grey squirrel called into the tree-house, "false alarm Skippy! Just a new neighbor." She then turned back to Naruto and said, "My name is Slappy. Slappy squirrel. The little guy was my nephew, Skippy." Happy to finally get a name, Naruto introduced himself. "Cool. I'm Naruto, pleasure to meet you," he said with a small bow. Scowling, Slappy said, "now, here's a little secret 'pal'" she beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear, "I don't care about helping people….**SO GET LOST!"** she screamed the last part in his ear, then slammed the door into his face HARD.

Grabbing the back of his head, Naruto gave a hard tug and pulled his face from the door. While his face was alright, the door had and indention of him sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down. Turning to the audience, he just smiled and said, "I knew I was hard headed, but what a way to test it." Shrugging, he turned around and started walking deeper into the forest. 'Maybe the next person can help me out,' he thought to himself.

**Chapter 3 END**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own animaniacs, Naruto, or anything Dreamworks besides the released videos. The song I use 'Through Heaven's Eyes,' is used for its uplifting quality, not it's relation to religion. I would also like to ask anyone who has played 'Skyrim" to check out my other fic, "Half-Blood Hero," and leave a review on how you like it so far. BTW, there will be multiple character references, and Naruto will meet Rita and Runt. Rita will be JUST a friend, not added to the harem Naruto will eventually have. Thank you and enjoy._

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"It's time for animaniacs!" -Talking/yelling

'And it's zany to the max' –Thinking/Thoughts

"_So just sit back and relax_" –Singing/flashbacks

**"We're animaniacs!"** –Angry/Shouting

Chapter 4: House Hunting: Part two

_Last time on Maelstrom on the lot; turning to the audience, he just smiled and said, "I knew I was hard headed, but what a way to test it." Shrugging, he turned around and started walking deeper into the forest. 'Maybe the next person can help me out,' he thought to himself._

**Now;**

After being told to leave by Slappy, Naruto traveled deeper into the woods. Of course, before he left he made sure to leave a little _gift_ behind. He could only imagine the chaos it would supply her for the next few weeks. "Goes to show ya, be careful who you yell at," he said with both mirth and vindictiveness in his tone

_FLASHBACK (close up of Naruto's back as he looks at Slappy's tree)_

_Chuckling to himself, Naruto raises a paint brush and swipes a spot on the tree. "Hehehe, this should show her," he laughed a bit evilly. Pulling back, we can see that Slappy's tree has been covered in Bright 'kill-me' orange paint, with red words at the top. Reading the message it says "I'm lonely and want a friend; please hug me!" Naruto throws the paint cans and brush away before walking into the forest._

_FLASHBACK END_

Chuckling once again, Naruto began looking around. He found himself at the edge of a crystal blue lake. Down the way was a giant log shaped house, built right along the lake shore. It had a red mailbox out front and a part on top that acted as a chimney. Before he could even think about asking the resident of the home, the bush beside him rustled loudly. Tilting his head, Naruto walked over and peered over the bush to see what was making the noise.

Behind the shrubbery was a squat, fat dog. His fur was a light bluish color, with black ears, a white muzzles and a big, red nose. He was sniffing the ground and mumbling to himself in what sounded like a German accent, "I can smell it. It is here some vhere, und I vill find it." Smirking at the opportunity to prank someone, Naruto leaned down and whispered, "What you looking for?" too focused on his sense of smell, the dog replied, "a fox, I 'ave been following its scent for a few hours." His smirk growing, Naruto pulled back and looked around. Spotting a giant tree trunk a little bit away, he rushed over to it.

Running around the tree in a blur, he painted an exact duplicate of himself on the tree and jumped behind it. Whistling loudly, he yelled, "HEY DOG FACE!" the dog popped out of the bushed and glared at the smiling picture on the tree, mistaking it for the real thing. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A PUG, AND YOUR FATHER WAS A CAT!" Naruto yelled out loudly, then quietly snickered when he heard the dog growling. Seeing red, the blue dog ran at the tree, barking out, "YOU…YOU GIANT BALL OF FLUFF!" jumping at the picture, the blue dog smashed into the tree head first.

BANG! CRASH!

The dog had gone so fast and hard into the tree that his head was now stuck on one side and his body on the other. Naruto just began laughing loudly as the dog tried to get free, failing every time. Growling in anger, the dog demanded, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto stood up and grinned at the dog. "Alright, alright. Hold your horses, I'll get you out." Snickering to himself, Naruto walked to the front of the tree while holding a baseball bat behind his back.

**Over by the log house**

Walking out of the house was a very beautiful mink. She had clean white fur covering her body, a blonde tail and blonde hair, and was currently wearing three different things of clothing. First, she had a purple head band that held her blond hair out of her eyes. Second, she had on a pink, sleeveless top that held in, but also showed off, her generous bust. And finally, she had a pair of green running shorts that cut off close to the top of her thigh, giving the world an excellent view of her long, luscious legs and perking butt. This was none other than Minerva Mink, the resident 'hotty-with-the-body' of the Burbank forest. Straightening her hair, she sighed, "oh, I hate being alone." Pouting cutely, and causing several male animals to faint at the sight, she said, "There's no good men around here. Newt's a fat pervert, Wilfred is a nerd whenever there's not a full moon, and none of the other guys around here are remotely smart." Sighing to herself, she smiled a wistful smile, "I wish I could find a hot, but smart guy around here."

Before she could start her run, she heard Newt's voice yelling from a little ways away. Sighing in irritation, "what's that dumb dog doing now?" walking over to the area she heard the yelling coming from, she was surprised to see that, 1) Newt was stuck in a tree, with his backside facing her and 2) it looked like he had rammed _himself_ there. Confused, she was about to call out to the dog when she heard his yell, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" then, she heard a deep laughing voice, clearly male, say, "alright, alright. Hold your horses, I'll get you out." Just that voice alone sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, 'oh! Lord! That voice…Mmmmm, I wonder what he looks like?' then, walking out from behind the tree came a fox. Not just any fox, but an absolute HOTTIE! His silky looking orange fur, his bright sky-blue eyes, and those muscles! He had a six-pack under his fur that she could break rock off of.

Her eyes turned to hearts, tongue falling out of her mouth and pooling onto the ground, and tail fluffed up into the air. It took everything in her power not to sound off like an air siren or howl like a wolf at the moon. 'OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HIM!' she screamed in her head. She then noticed him standing behind Newt with a baseball bat, taking a stance. "Uzumaki slides up to the base, calling his shot as he does. There's the wind up and-"he swung with enough power to shatter a boulder and smacked Newt's rear end hard.

WWWHHHHAAAAMM!

Newt was sent flying into the air, out of the woods, screaming for his mommy. Minerva giggles at his misfortune and heard the fox, Uzumaki apparently, laugh. "Now that. Was funny," he said to himself as he wiped a tear from his eyes, "well, better get back to house hunting. Minerva shook her head quickly and tried to call out to him, "Wait-!" but he was already gone. Huffing in disappointment, she started home, jogging forgotten. 'I WILL find out who he was, I am not letting this one get away!' she thought with determination shining in her eyes.

**Studio streets; Night**

Naruto sighed, grumbling to himself, "nothing. There's not a single place I can live in so far." After walking through the entire woods, Naruto had come back to the city to try his luck there. So far all he had found were two white lab mice, three weird pigeons (seriously, one was squinting, one looked pissed, and the other was just smiling at nothing), two BIG hippos making out (que shudder), and what looked like a psychiatrists office. Sighing, Naruto decided to take a load off and sat down in an alley. "This stinks," he grumbled to himself. "I know what you mean my friend," said a female voice from further down the alley. Surprised by the sudden voice, Naruto jumped up into the air and then fell back down on his butt. He glared into the dark alley and called, "alright, come on out." He heard the voice chuckle as two animals came out of the darkness.

One was a big dog, covered in brown fur and a big dark brown spot on his back. He had shaggy hair and a big black nose. 'Well, looks like I found Ralphs soul-pet,' Naruto thought to himself when he saw the dimwitted look on the dogs face. The second animal was a small, grey cat. She had white fur on her paws and the tip of her tail, she also had a small smirk on her face. Obviously she was the one who spooked him, and she thought she was funny for it. Shaking away the thoughts of future playful pranks, he asked, "Hey, who are you two?" the cat chuckled and answered for both, "my name is Rita. And the goof below me is Runt, say high Runt." The dog just laughed and said, in a dim voice, "oh! Hiya! How are ya? You definitely look like a friendly person, I like friendly people" Naruto just blinked and smiled, 'dumb, but friendly. I could learn to like these two.'

Shaking his head, Naruto said, "nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. So, what are you two doing out here?" they both looked sadly at the ground as runt answered, "oh, we don't have a home. No, definitely not." Naruto smiled sadly at them, "oh. Well don't feel bad, I'm sure you'll find a home." Rita just huffed, "I'm starting to doubt that. We been looking for months now, but haven't found anything." She sighed, "People just don't see us as important enough to care about."

Naruto looked at them sadly, 'they've started to give up, and I can't let that happen.' He suddenly had two ideas, and smiled, 'that should work, but first I need to cheer them up. And I know just how to do it.'

_(Play 'Through Heaven's Eyes' form the move 'The Prince of Egypt')_

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shine_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

Rita and Runt looked at the singing fox in shock, as the weight of the world's grabbed hold of them. Naruto just gave a small smile as he continued.

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important?_

_Than the stones that form the base?_

Naruto smiled as he stood, waving for the cat and dog to follow him. They look at each other and shrug, following after him. He lead them down the street and pointed towards a church that was helping the homeless, by giving them food and shelter for the night.

_So how can you see what your life is worth?_

_Or where your values lie?_

He then pointed towards a family, who were all smiling and laughing. Rita and Runt both smiled at the family, seeing the love they had. Then, both felt a hand on their heads, looking up they saw Naruto smiling at them.

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

His smile widened as they found a party in the park. Waving the animals to follow, Naruto joined in the celebration, still singing his upbeat song. Unbidden, the other party goers joined in.

_La-la-lai_

_La-la-la-la-la-lai-lai-lai_

_La-lai_

Naruto eventually joined Rita and Runt again. Smiling at them he said, "There is always someone who will care about you. You just have to look at your life." He then pushed them together to prove his point before continuing.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

Continuing their walk, they saw a young boy playing and hugging his dog. Runt stared wistfully at that, but soon found himself smiling as he remembered the good times with Rita. Unknown to Runt, Rita was having the same thoughts.

_If a man lose everything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

They all watched as a couple walked past them, hand in hand. Looking at the man they saw he had been in an accident at some point, because his right leg was gone. Despite the loss, he was still happy. Trying not to disturb the couple, Naruto whispered the next few lines.

_So how do you measure the worth of a man?_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

Naruto was beaming when he saw the hope in Rita's eyes return, 'there we go. Hope should never be lost in anyone.' Rita looked at him and smiled as she picked up the next verse in her melodious voice.

_And that's why we share all we have_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

Naruto chuckled and pulled the two of them into a group hug, reassuring them that he would be there for them as well. 'First day here and I have five new friends, a great day to be me'

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

He go some weird looks at that, until he smiled and grabbed Rita. She was surprised until he started dancing with her, then she just laughed.

_You must learn to join the dance_

_Lai-la-lai=lai_

_La-la-la-lai-lai-lai_

_La-lai-lai_

Runt soon joined the dance, with all three of them laughing joyfully. The people around them just smiled at the happiness they excluded. Naruto smiled as he finished the song.

_So how can you judge what a man is worth?_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

As he ended the song, Naruto looked at Rita and Runt. Their eyes shined with renewed hope, both silently thanking him. Smiling, he said, "you know guys, tomorrows another day, I'm sure it'll be better." They nodded as they arrived at a clearing in the park. Naruto sat with his back against a tree, with Rita and Runt curling up next to him. He smiled as he started falling asleep, 'life is goooood.'

**Chapter 4: END**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or Naruto. Each is owned by its respective writer, producer, director, etc. etc. Just to let all my readers, I will be starting a new upload schedule today. From now on I will be swapping back and forth between the two stories I have until they are finished, that way I can focus on one a day. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter._

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry' –Thinking/thoughts

_"__HELLO NURSE!" _ -Singing

**"****Go away!" –**Shouting

Chapter 5: House Hunting: Part 3/Finale

_Last time, on Maelstrom on the lot; they nodded as they arrived at a clearing in the park. Naruto sat with his back against a tree, with Rita and Runt curling up next to him. He smiled as he started falling asleep, 'life is goooood.'_

**Now;**

The morning sunlight shined down into the clearing where the three friends laid sleeping. Rita was laying down on Runt's back, curled up to get comfortable. Runt's head rested on Naruto's knee, while our favorite fox was snoring lightly while against his tree. The sun eventually reached our hero, going straight for his eyes (BOOOM! HEADSHOT!). His eyes shuddered as he tried to ignore the sunlight, and failed. Squinting in irritation, he mumbled to himself, "Damn you, you giant ball of gas. One day I'll find a way to destroy you." Sighing he looked at his lap and chuckled. He nudged Rita and tried to wake her up first. "Rita…hey Rita, time to get up," he whispered to her. She yawned and stretched her back before saying, "That was the best night sleep I've gotten in forever." She opened her eyes and glanced at Naruto with a smile, "Morning Naruto." He just nodded and sighed, "Think you can get Runt up? If we're going to find a home soon we need to get a move on.

It took a second for his words to register in her tired mind, but when it did her eyes widened. "Wait, 'we'?" she asked in a timid voice. Naruto just smirked, "you really think I'm going to leave my new friends alone out here? I feel so insulted." Rita was stunned, no one had ever offered to let them live with them, it was a real shock. 'A home? A real home?' her eyes watered for a moment before a thousand watt smile appeared on her face and she bounced on Runts head. "WAKE UP BIG GUY! WE"RE GETTING A HOME!" she cried out in joy. Naruto watched as she and Runt, who just woke up, jumped with joy at the thought of a home. He smiled and thought, 'it'll be nice to live with friends. Now, let's try and find an apartment or something.

**Noon; apartment buildings near the Warner's tower**

After spending a few hours looking around, they wandered to the apartments next to the water tower. Looking around, Naruto sighed, "Wish we had some help finding a place." Before he could do anything else-

BANG!

His head shot up quickly to see the Warner Brothers logo on the water tower was swung open, and his friends the Warners were coming out. Smiling brightly, he called out to them, "HEY! YAKKO! WAKKO! DOT-CHAN!" they glanced down at him and they all smiled, Dot much more than her brothers, before jumping down towards them. Yakko went into a swan dive, before pulling up into a spin and landing on his feet. Naruto held up a card with a 9 on it, "good form, perfect stunt, but your tail hit first." Yakko just snapped his fingers. Wakko went for a cannon ball, and as soon as her landed the earth cracked and shook for a few seconds. After steadying himself, Naruto held up a 6. Wakko stared at him in confusion, Naruto shrugged, "No form, all power." Wakko smacked his head before they looked up at Dot as she fell.

She started spinning, coming to a stop dressed in an aviator's outfit. She pulled to the side and when into a spin, making a full circle before nose-diving towards the ground. At the last second, she pulled back and landed on her feet with open arms. Naruto, Rita, and Runt all clapped and held up straight 10's. Dot bowed to them before sticking her tongue out at her brothers, who just shrugged. Naruto laughed before asking, "what were you guys doing up there?" they looked at him before Yakko smacked his head, "ooohhhh right! You just moved here," he jammed a thumb at the tower, "that's our home man." Naruto tilted his head, causing Dot to sigh out 'cute', before shrugging. "To each his own. Hey, do you guys know any apartments that are open?" the Warner's all put on their thinking faces (Yakko's being a hyena mask, Wakko's being a giant light bulb on his head, and Dot standing on her head). Yakko snapped his fingers, "oh1 I think Scratchy said something about and apartment at our last session!"

Naruto raised and eyebrow, "Scratchy?" he wasn't going to question what session he was talking about, his gut said he'd find out soon enough. Yakko nodded, "yep, good old Scratch n' Sniff. He's our psycho-ologist." Naruto questioned, "You mean psychiatrist?" the Warner's all shook their heads. Wakko said, "NOPE! He calls us psychos, cause we're crazy" he proved this point, he pulled a bathtub out of hammer-space and bit a chunk out of it. Naruto just shrugged, 'who am I to call someone out on being crazy,' smiling he said, "Alright! Lead the way to the psycho-ologist!" they saluted and started marching.

**20 Minutes later; Psychiatrists Office**

Scratch n' Sniff was a rather old man, having become the studios psychiatrist years ago when he was younger. Sadly, his days had become increasingly frantic because of the warner's constant visits. They had quite literally forced him to pull every single hair out of his head. Because of this, if you looked at him, you could see a headful of wrinkles, think glasses that obstructed his eyes from everyone else, and a white lab coat. Today, he was waiting for his assistant to come back from lunch with his papers. He sighed and looked at the clock, "Mein gott. Vhen vill zat voman be back, she has only tventy minutes left," he said in his thicker than average German accent.

Before he could contemplate more, his door flew open and the Warners bounded in on pogo sticks. "SCRATCHY! WE'RE BACK," they yelled in unison. Scratch n' Sniff dove under his desk while he screamed. Popping his head up he screamed, **"DON"T DO ZAT!"** he took a deep breath before asking, "Now, vhy are you here? You session is not scheduled until tomorrow." Yakko bounced up to the doctor, "uhhhh… you see Scratchy, we got a new friend who needs help finding a place to stay," he then poked the doctor's big nose, "and yooou, were talking about an open apartment last time we saw you.

The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose, "ja, ja. There is an apartment available near mine. So vere is zis friend?" Dot spoke up here, "oh. He's setting up Rita and Runt in a restaurant across the way so they can get something besides garbage to eat." She sighed and went into a day dream," he's so nice, and good with others." Raising an eyebrow at her behavior he looked to Yakko, who shrugged and said, "Apparently he gets her motor running." They heard a loud VRRROOOOM outside, followed by a person yelling, "THANKS FOR THE FIX FOX BRO!" Yakko deadpanned and said, "And apparently that guy's too." He blew a kiss and said, "goodnight everybody."

The doctor just sighed, looking up when he saw an antromorphic fox walk in a few moments later. He looked the fox boy over and concluded one thing after staring into his eyes, 'mein gott…. IT"S ANOTHER ONE.' Still mentally crying about bad luck and four Warners, he greeted Naruto. "Velcome, you must be zhe Warner's new…friend," he said with a little hesitance. Giving a giant smile, Naruto grabbed the doctor's hand and shook it, accidentally shaking the doc's whole body as well. "Great to meet ya! Takes a very patient man to deal with crazy people, I'd know being crazy myself."

Shaking out his strained hand, Scratch n' Sniff sighed, "ja, I guessed as much." Looking at the blond haired fox, he said, "now. I understand you are searching for a home." Naruto nodded and said, "Yes I am, I just moved onto the lot and need a place to sleep." The doctor nodded and said, "very vell zen, let me give you directions to ze building." As Scratchy and Naruto talked, the Warner's were doing their own things. Yakko had his paddle ball out, quietly thinking to himself.

'Alright, pros and cons of letting my little sis date Naruto. Pro, a good guy for her, Con, the constant smooching.' Here he shuddered, 'pro two, a new person to join in on our adventures, con, increased cost.' His thoughts toured down that way for a while, so let's try another Warner. Wakko was….I don't know what it is he's doing, but it involves a corncob, a tuba, and his mallet. (0_0) MOVING ON! Dot was watching Naruto with a love sick smile, before a thought came to mind, 'someone's missing… wonder who?' she shook her head and went back to staring at Naruto.

After getting the directions to the apartment building, Naruto thanked Scratch n' sniff. "No, no. it vas mein pleasure to help." Naruto just smiled and started towards the door at a fast walk, "Thanks again Scratchy! I'll let you know if- OOFF!" before he could get out the door, he ran into someone who let out a squeak before they both fell down. As they lay there dazed, Naruto's head on top of something big, soft, and warm, he distinctly heard Yakko and Wakko yell, "HELLLLOOOOO NURSE!"

**Chapter 5 END**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Animaniacs is not mine, Naruto is not mine, and any and all songs I use are not mine. I OWN NOTHING! Except for my story lines, pairings, and other things I actually do earn. SO, on with the show! P.S. a few of the Warner Brother's character's I am using have little personality, so I will be giving them one based on what I know about them. (just checked the story, over a thousand views already! YAY!)_

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

_"__HELLO NURSE"_ –Singing

**"****GO AWAY!" **–Shouting

Chapter 6: Hello Foxy (or, the day Dot went nuclear)

_Last time on Maelstrom on the lot; as they lay there dazed, Naruto's head on top of something big, soft, and warm, he distinctly heard Yakko and Wakko yell, "HELLLLOOOOO NURSE!"_

**Ten minutes earlier; outside the office**

We find ourselves outside Scratchy's office building, hearing someone sighing. Looking, we can see the symbol of every boy's dreams. Standing at least five foot eight inches, with long, luscious blonde hair, and a body that could kill with its curves (…excuse me a moment. *grabs cold water bottle and dumps on myself* OK! I'm good). She was wearing a long brown coat to cover her tight nurse's outfit, which drew much attention to her perky DD bust as it did her perky and tight rear end, as she walked back to her workplace.

She sighs again and thinks to herself, 'why? Why can't I ever find a guy that likes me for my mind instead of my body?' bit of backstory on that, this mortal Aphrodite is also one of the smartest people in the world. Having an IQ of one hundred and ninety two, graduate of several PhD's, and an accomplished scientist, she is sadly only thought of as a sex symbol by most people. Because of this, most of the men she had dated have just liked her for her body.

'Just once, just once I wish I could find the perfect gentleman,' she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her boss' office. She sighed and shook her head, saying to herself, "who am I kidding? I make it sound like the perfect guy is right through that door- OH!" before she could grab the doorknob, the door open and someone walked right into her. They both tumbled down with her on the bottom. Shaking her head she thought, 'what the heck?'

**Present**

Naruto blinked once he realized he hadn't hit the hard ground, but instead something soft and warm. 'What? What is this?' he thought, before reaching up with his right hand and grabbing whatever he had landed on. Hearing a squeak and quiet moan, his eyes snapped open as wide as they'd go and he jumped up. Panicking, he spoke rapidly, not realizing he'd switched to Japanese, "Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen! Watashi wa soko ni anata o miteinai shi, sore wa watashi no totemo shitsureidatta! Sumimasen! (I AM SORRY! I didn't see you there, and it was so rude of me! sorry!)" his rapid switch of languages threw the Warners way off.

Yakko called out, "he's speaking in tongues! Wakko! Get a priest! Dot, keep away from his mouth!" he paused in his overreaction and thought for a second, before yelling, "GOOOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Scratch n' Sniff was doing three things at this moment. Rubbing his temples, chuckling at the fox-boy, and slowly inching away from a slowly steaming Dot, who hadn't looked away from where the two blonds were.

Hello Nurse, as she was named, was surprised by the suddenly apologizing fox in front of her. A stray thought of, 'such a gentlemanly thing to do,' was push away by her speaking to the fox in perfect Japanese, "Ā! Sore wa, anata ga shitte ita koto ga dekinakatta nani no mondaidatta n. Soshite… (Oh! it's no trouble, you couldn't have known was the. and the…)," she blushed a light pink before continuing, "Hoka no koto wa watashi wa kakushin shite iru jikodatta(other thing was an accident I'm sure)."

Naruto sighed in relief at her forgiveness before realizing something. "Anata ga nihongo o hanasu? (You speak Japanese?" she nodded and said, in English, "I learned abroad when I was in college and never stopped learning. Smiling, Naruto then realized she was still on the floor. "OH! Here, let me help you up," he said before gently taking her hand and slowly pulled her up.

Hello Nurse, as she was standing, took the time to look Naruto over. 'Hmmm, strong body, but not overly muscled. A gentleman when he does something wrong,' her lips quirked as she continued to think, 'and so cute when he's nervous. If he can look me in the eyes I might just give him a chance.' Once she was fully standing, she gave him a soft smile, "well then, who do I have the pleasure of running into today?"

Naruto smiled and bowed to her, "Kon'nichiwa, I am Naruto Uzumaki." He took her hand gently and kissed it softly. Hello Nurse giggled at both his kindness and how his fur tickled her hand. Soon, she asked, "and what are you doing here Naruto?" he went on to explain how he came to be on the lot, answering her questions as she asked them. (Let's see how Mt. Dot is doing *Zoom!*)

At the other side of the room, Dot was not happy. No, she was FURIOUS! Her thoughts were in turmoil, and she was hitting herself for forgetting Hello Nurse. 'I'm so stupid! I brought my new hunky fox straight to every male's weakness!' she screamed at herself in her head. Unlike the others, she had seen the accidental grope, and it made her look at her own chest with a glare. 'How in the name of everything that is looney can I compete with that!' she thought while switching her glare to Hello Nurse's big breasts. She was getting angrier and angrier as she saw them talking and even laughing. Steam was rushing out of her ears as her ears stood up like horns.

Beside her, Yakko didn't know how to feel about all of this. His big sib side said that it was good that Naruto wasn't hitting on Dot, while his male side said he needed to stop Naruto from getting closer to Hello Nurse. One thing he did know, after looking at Dot, was that something needed to happen before his sister erupted. Wakko was just staring at Hello Nurse with hearts in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.

Luckily, for everyone within a four mile radius, Naruto noticed Dot's reddening face. Walking over to her, he asked in a concerned voice, "Dot-Chan? Are you alright?" instantly, dot's face went from 'rage red' to 'embarrassed red' as she stuttered out, "n-n-nothing's wrong!" Naruto ignore her and said, "you're all red, come here." He grabbed her head gently and leaned forward.

Dot's eyes widened and screamed in her head, 'HE'S GONNA KISS ME! HA! TAKE THAT YOU BLONDE BIMBO!' ironically, Hello Nurse suddenly felt the need to punch something. Dot's thoughts then move to a different subject as time seemed to slow down to a crawl, 'Wait! Am I ready for this? What if he doesn't like it!?' he thoughts came to a crashing halt when Naruto's forehead touched hers and he stayed there.

Not knowing Dot's plight, Naruto focused on their connected foreheads. "Well, it doesn't feel like a fever. But why are you so hot then," he mumbled quietly, but Dot focused on one thing before her world went black. 'HE THINKS I'M HOT!' she thought before passing out with a giant grin on her face.

Feeling Dot go slack in his arms, Naruto asked, "Dot-Chan?" looking at her, he focused on her rolled up eyes and screamed, "AH! DOT-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" he looked around in panic, only to see a chuckling Scratchy, a confused Wakko, and an outright laughing Yakko.

Still standing where she was when she was talking to Naruto before, Hello Nurse smirked and thought, 'smart, if a little oblivious, ignored my body in favor of actually paying me attention, and apparently cares for others.' She glanced at the unconscious, but smiling, Dot, she smiled, "sorry sweetie, but you've got some competition to win his heart," she whispered to herself. Unknown to either of them, Minerva mink, a hot headed teenager, a purple skunk, a blonde loon, and an attractive female bear all sneezed at that exact moment. (Guess who in the comments, or not. It's up to you)

**Chapter 6: END**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Naruto, Animaniacs, and all songs belong to somebody else, cause they sure aren't mine. Only thing I own are the pairings, the story lines, and the personality I'll be giving the support characters that don't really have one. If anyone wants to draw Naruto as I described in CH 1, please let me know how it comes out. Might use it as the cover art. Enjoy!_

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

**"****GO AWAY!"** –Shouting

Chapter 7: Home sweet Home and The Three Meet

_Last time on Maelstrom on the lot; she glanced at the unconscious, but smiling, Dot, she smiled, "sorry sweetie, but you've got some competition to win his heart," she whispered to herself. Unknown to either of them, Minerva mink, a hot headed teenager, a purple skunk, a blonde loon, and an attractive female bear all sneezed at that exact moment._

**The next day; Naruto's new apartment**

Sunlight filtered through a shade drawn window, once again striking a certain blond fox in the eyes once again. (Up in space: "take that you lucky bastard! Getting all those girls," muttered a certain ball of hot gasses.) Naruto glared at the shades he had over the new windows and muttered, "always the eyes, no matter what I do." Sighing, he got up and stretched as he looked around his new bedroom.

The apartment Scratch n' Sniff had pointed out happened to be three things. Cheap, clean, and big enough for him, Rita, and Runt all together. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms (with a bath tub, shower, and sink), and a kitchen with a dishwasher, refrigerator, and an oven. It was also just a block from the laundry mat, not too far for his speed. He had offered Rita her own room, but she turned it down.

"I've been with Runt for so long, I just can't sleep without him," she had explained, right before stuttering out a denial to Naruto's teasing about how she likes Runt more than a friend. He still smirked at that, 'denial isn't just a river in Egypt.' Looking around his room, which was bare except for his clothes he decided what today's goal was. "We need to deck this place out, it's depressing as it is." His nose twitched, before he sniffed his armpit and shuddered. "But first, a shower." He got up and quietly went to get cleaned up, trying not to wake his roommates.

**Outside the apartment; 10 minutes after Naruto got in the shower**

Right now, outside Naruto's apartment, three people were having a glaring contest. They just happened to be Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, and Minerva Mink. Each had come with one thought on their brains, spend some alone time with Naruto. So, when they met each other, they were rightly confused.

Dot had come straight from the water tower, skipping her siblings planned day of chaos to try and get a one up on her blonde rival (make that rivals). She had even dressed her best. She was now wearing a pink top spaghetti string top, her usual short, pink skirt, and a new pair of red, lacey panties under the skirt (if she didn't have Hello Nurses body, she'd just have to show off what she DID have). To have a reason for the visit, she had brought a gift basket for her crush.

Hello Nurse had a similar idea, but with a new twist. She had decided to wear a pair of tight, brown yoga pants, a green halter top, and a pair of boots(no idea what this looks like in fashion sense, just that they are clothes). Her plan was simple, show off, ask out, and win her man. She just hadn't expected any real competition.

Minerva, well she was the most confused of the group. Naruto had never seen her, so she figured her old red dress would work like every other time she needed to use her looks for something. She had found out where Naruto lived, and his first name, from the Warner Brothers newspaper. It gave the names and addresses of all new toons, so if you wanted you could greet them. So, after traveling to her new crush's apartment, imagine her surprise at finding two other girls standing there.

Dot was the first to speak, "alright blondies, what the heck are you doing here?" she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the two other girls. 'Bad enough I had to go up against the Nurse, now I got the tease to deal with?!' she raged in her thoughts.

Hello Nurse flipped her hair behind her shoulder and said, "not that it's any of your business _little girl_, but I'm here to say hello to Naruto." She then cast a suspicious look at the mink. "So what about you? Here to see _another_ one date boyfriend?"

Minerva's fur bristled at the hidden insult, but smiled sweetly. "Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood. I decided to say hello to the new toon on the lot, you know be friendly?" she then gave a small glare to Hello Nurse, before asking suspiciously, "so, you _know_ Naruto?"

Hello Nurse smirked, pushing her chest out as she said, "oh most definitely. We _ran into each other _the other day. It was an," she grinned pride fully showing, "intimate exchange." The hidden innuendo was not missed by anybody (not even Yakko, 3 miles away who called out a goodnight everybody while trying to peek into the women's changing room at the pool), so naturally both Dot and Minerva glared at her even harder.

Dot grit her teeth, forcing out, "well, if you two_ fine upstanding women_ would excuse me, I'll just be seeing Naruto now." She raised her hand to knock, but her hand was grabbed by Minerva. She glared at the mink, who just glared right back.

"Why don't you just go play with your brothers, leave Naruto to a _real_ woman," Minerva said sickly sweetly, before being forced to face Hello Nurses sneering face. "And what gives you the right to talk to him?" Minerva smirked again, "who else would greet him? You?" the minks scoffed, "you're just a good body. Why don't you find another sucker to buy your time?"

Hello Nurse snapped first and yelled, "OH YOU LITTLE!" before grabbing Minerva's hair and pulling her back from the door. Minerva growled and went to slap Hello Nurse in the face, but was stopped when Dot screamed a war cry, "AHHHH!" and jumped into the fight as well. Soon, all that could be seen was the occasional fist, ripped piece of clothing, or black eye.

**Inside the apartment**

Rita was grumpy in the morning, so waking up to the sound of thuds and booms outside the apartment was a great way to piss her off. Getting off Runt's back, she stormed up to the front door and screamed out, **"SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

**Outside**

The fighting stopped immediately, as they all recognized a female voice had just came through Naruto's door. Suddenly, they all were up and forcing the door open (clothes fixed by the power of….who knows, they're just fixed). In unison, they all yelled out, "WHO ARE YOU?!" before Rita could react, side from a screeching jump to the ceiling from surprise, a voice came from down the hall.

"Ma, ma, Rita what's with all the yelling?" the three girls (Rita already knows who it is) turn towards the voice. Immediately, they all go beat red in the face with nosebleeds at what they are seeing. Standing in the hallway, drying his head and unable to see them, is a wet, naked Naruto. His fur was clinging to his lean frame, highlighting his build even more, and a small towel was covering his waist down to his knees. They were able to watch a water droplet slide down from his neck, down his chest, and dip below his towel.

Finished drying his head, Naruto removed the towel, showing that his spiky locks hung a little lower on his head due to still being damp. Blinking at the three women in front of him, he smiled, "Hey Dot-Chan, Nurse-san, and…Who are you?" he got confused when he saw Minerva, prompting her to speak. "I…I'm M…Minerva," she stuttered out, still staring at his glistening body.

He just smiled, "well then, hello to you too Minerva-san." He tilted his head to the side, bringing an even bigger blush to the three's faces at the mixture of hot and cute. "So, what can I do for you three today?" before they could answer, Rita's claws finally retracted. Finally she fell, unfortunately she fell directly to Naruto's side, with her paw grabbing onto the first support she could find, which happened to be Naruto's towel.

She fell, pulling his towel along as well, to the floor. For about a minute, no one said anything, but before long.

BOOOOOOOM!

The three women were all propelled into the hallway by massive nosebleeds, while Naruto blushed and ran to his room to try and find some clothes. Runt, meanwhile, meandered in and looked at Rita. "Oh! Good morning Rita, it is definitely noisy this morning. Oh definitely!" Rita just groaned and said, "You have no idea Runt." The three in the hallway had one, single but shared thought before passing out, 'SO BIG!'

**Chapter 7: END**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: short chapter today, just not feeling creative today. I'll try and do better next time promise. I do not own Naruto or Animaniacs. All I own are the plot, any OC toons I might make, the personality of those toons who don't have enough of one, and this cute little ring my cousin made me.( that last parts not important, I just like to talk about how cute it is :P). ON WITH THE SHOW._

**Maelstrom on the lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

**"****GO AWAY!"** –Shouting

Chapter 8: How Dot took the lead (AKA filler until next chapter)

_Last time on Maelstrom on the lot; Naruto blushed and ran to his room to try and find some clothes. Runt, meanwhile, meandered in and looked at Rita. "Oh! Good morning Rita, it is definitely noisy this morning. Oh definitely!" Rita just groaned and said, "You have no idea Runt." The three in the hallway had one, single but shared thought before passing out, 'SO BIG!'_

**Now; Naruto's apartment**

after finding a clean pair of jeans to wear and a loosely fitting orange shirt (NO ONE, not even I the author, can stop his apparent orange fetish), Naruto quickly picked each of the passed out women up and laid them on the old couch in his living room. He scratched his head, still blushing slightly, and asked aloud, "now what do I do?"

"How about some breakfast? Runt and I are starving, "yelled Rita from the kitchen. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "You two are always hungry," he told the gray tabby he had as a roommate. She just shrugged and said, "True, now about that food…"

He chuckled again and said, "Ma, ma, I'll get right on that." She nodded as he grabbed a white apron and got to work fixing breakfast. While they waited, Rita and Runt wandered into the living room and looked at the three passed out girls.

Dot was curled up in a ball, smiling to herself as she dreamed of…things a girl her age shouldn't know about. The real show was Hello Nurse and Minerva, apparently they both like to snuggle. They were intertwined closely, their legs crossing each other as they pulled closer together. Their generous bust squished together as they held on tighter to each other, both having small smiles as they let out a silent moan.

Rita used her tail to cover Runt's eyes as he asked, "Hey, what are they doing Rita?" she blushed and said, "Tell ya when you're smarter." As he said okay, Rita sniffed the air. She could smell a LOT of hormones coming from these three. She put her hand to her chin and said, "so, all three like Naruto huh?" she smiled evilly, "oh this is just purrrfect."

**30 min later**

The three passed out girls awoke around the same time, immediately smelling food and forgetting what happened earlier for now. Dot's stomach grumbled as she said, "Whatever that is, it smells great." They all stood up and walked towards the kitchen, trying to find where the smell was coming from.

Upon entering the kitchen, their memories from earlier mixed with what they were seeing now. The image of a naked Naruto wearing an apron caused each of them to go atomic blush, but they stopped the nose bleeds quickly. His ears twitched before he looked at them with a crooked smile.

"Morning sleepy heads, how did you…" he trailed off once he saw them clearly. They all fidgeted, thinking that he was looking at their clothes. Before they could speak, he burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA!" they were all confused, and a little annoyed.

Dot spoke first, "HEY! What's so funny?!" he just pointed towards the mirror he had hanging close to them. They each looked at it and screamed, because each had a different marker design on their faces. On Dot's there was a drawn pair of glasses and several stripes, on Hello Nurse there was a curly mustache and pox marks all over, and Minerva had it the worst, she had the words 'teased teaser' written on her forehead, blacked out eyes, and giant fangs drawn on her.

Rita smiled to herself and thought, 'you want my friend? You need MY approval' before going back to the fish sticks Naruto got her. Once Naruto had calmed down his laughs he handed them each a wet wash cloth and let them get cleaned up. Once they were done with that he smiled at them.

"Well, it's been great to see you guys," he said happily, causing the three girls to blush again, "you know I'm still new to everything here. Think you guys can help me?" the girls all paused, realizing something. 'He just asked for a date by accident!' the thought rang through all of their heads. Before Minerva or Hello Nurse could react, "oh! I have a great idea, you can come out with ME and my brothers on one of our trips." She made sure to emphasize that he would be spending time with her and not the blondes.

Unaware of her silent challenge Dot had just sent, Naruto smiled and said, "That's a great idea!" he moved over to her gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Let me just grab some things and we can leave."

As Naruto left to grab his wallet and things, Dot smiled a giant smug smile at a glaring Hello Nurse and a feral looking Minerva, "Point to me, good luck girls." She quickly jumped away to go with Naruto. Rita shook her head at the two girls still in the kitchen with her, "you guys are way too competitive."

They just glared at the cat and said, "SHUT UP!" before storming out to try and follow Naruto and Dot. Rita chuckled and said, "Wonder how long it'll take them to realize they can all be with him?" she looked at the camera and smirked evilly, "cat has to have some fun, doesn't she?"

**Chapter 8 END (again, sorry about the crappy chapter. I think I hit my first writers block. so, i'll be taking a day or two off of this to clear my head for a little while)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or Naruto…if I did then Sasuke would have been MUCH less of a douche, Danzo would have died of incurable diarrhea, and Madara would be too senile to do anything. I'm back guys! Sorry for the long pause on this fic, but a mixture of writer's block, college work, and inability to find sources lead to having my ass kicked by life :P ANYWAYS! I'm back and thanks to everyone's excellent ideas I have new ideas! GAME START!_

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"_Love ya babe!" –Narrator (show episodes only)_

"_HELLO NURSE_" –Singing

"**GO AWAY!"** –Shouting

Chapter 9: Hooked on a Ceiling REMIX!

_Last time on Maelstrom on the Lot; they just glared at the cat and said, "SHUT UP!" before storming out to try and follow Naruto and Dot. Rita chuckled and said, "Wonder how long it'll take them to realize they can all be with him?" she looked at the camera and smirked evilly, "cat has to have some fun, doesn't she?"_

**Now; Inside the Water Tower**

After dragging Naruto around the lot several times to lose her competion, Dot had finally pulled him into her home. There, they found Yakko and Wakko standing around a big hot air balloon, trying to decide what to paint it. They listened for a moment while the brothers argued.

"I'm tellin' ya Wakko, we should paint a clown face on it," Yakko said to his little brother. "Just imagine it, people going about there every day, boring lives when suddenly…" he clapped his hands together loudly, "BAM! A clown in the sky!"

Wakko just shook his head, "I know you think it's funny Yakko, but you forgot one thing." He motioned for his brother to lean down, once he did Wakko let him have it. "**I HATE CLOWNS!"** Yakko's head vibrated quickly as his eardrums beat loudly. Watching from the side, Naruto held in a laugh at their antics while he moved over to their paint supplies.

Dot finally had enough arguing and jumped in between them, "Alright you numbskulls! That's enough of that." She then proceeded to literally zip their mouths shut. As they mumbled through their zipped mouths she said, "Today we have a tag along for our adventure." Seeing their questioning looks, well Yakko's questioning look (Wakko was just trying to eat his zipper), she pointed behind them, "I invited Naruto along."

The brother's turned to see their new fox friend standing next to a newly painted hot air balloon, a smirk on his face. Unzipping his mouth, Yakko spoke up. "Well, if it isn't our new friend," he grinned as he high-fived the fox, "so, she tell you where we're going?"

Naruto just smiled as he said, "she wanted it to be a surprise." He winked at the Warner sister, not noticing her float a few feet above the ground with hearts in her eyes. Yakko did though, but didn't say anything to his new friend (he thought it'd be funnier when he found out by himself).

Giving a giant grin, Yakko said, "well! Let's get going then, everybody load up!" what followed was a mad dash for _shotgun_, which Naruto won.

**A few minutes later**

From the top of the tower, four pairs of eyes peeked out. Looking around quickly, they dived back in as the top of their balloon began popping out. When it was all the way out the design was proudly displayed. On it was a big grinning fox face, its tongue hanging out the right side of its mouth. It was also holding up one clawed hand which was giving the peace sign.

Laughing at the shocked looks below, the Warners and their foxy friend set off on their first adventure. Their destination? Italy, the Renaissance period.

**SCENECHANGEXXXSCENECHANGEXXX**

(We come in on a map view of Italy, with a whiny narrator's voice talking over the visuals. Such visuals include the displays of famous art works and statues)

_"The Italian renaissance, a glorious time of unprecedented achievements in the arts. And perhaps the year's greatest figure, was Michelangelo Buonarroti."_

(A sewer lid pops off from bottom screen, followed by four turtles in brightly colored masks. As they take fighting stances a bubble with the Narrator appears while he talks in annoyance.)

_"I'm afraid popular culture," he says as he glares at the surprised turtles, "has eradicated the true identities of the poets of art." He sadly shrugs to the camera. He reached into his bubble as he says, "in my opinion, this stinks!" he then slams a net around the turtles. _One of which says, "Hey! Watch it dude!"

(He pulls them off-screen as he mumbles, "_I shall deal with you later."_ He then turns back to the camera) _"now for a brief reality check. Michelangelo was a brilliant artist! Not a turtle." _(As he talks, pictures of Michelangelo's most favorite pieces are shown through slideshow) _"His most famous works include the marble masterpiece of David, and of course the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel." _(Zoom in upon the ceiling, so famous for its vibrancy and color…WHAT THE FREAK DID I JUST SAY?) _"Yes this too was created by the tortured genius Michelangelo, but even THIS great artist needed help to carry out his vision." _(Two things…one, *Punts the Narrator out of sight* OUT OF MY MIND, YOU'RE CONTAGIOUS! *chough* two, on with the good stuff!)

Zooming out from the chapel, two artists are forced outside by someone who is shouting. "**OUT! OUT! **You incompetent **FOOLS!**" the man is very large and muscular, blonde haired man. He is wearing a white toga and sandals on his feet. He continues, in a cheesy Italian accent, "You call yourselves artists?!" he slams a sign on the door, saying Painters wanted, as he walks back inside. "You just can't get good help these days."

We move into the building, following the big man inside. He marches up to three praying people, grabbing the middle one. "And you! How can I work with all you peasants kneeling and mumbling!"

The skinny man he picked up stutters out, "b-b-but Michelangelo this is a church." He's cut off by Michelangelo as he says, "Oh, that explains that infernal bell ringing!" sure enough, the chapel's bell is ringing loudly as the man walks away from the peasants.

Marching over to a door labeled _Bell Tower,_ Michelangelo opens the door to find a hunchback shouting, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" Michelangelo growls as he cries out, "QUIET!" He slams the door on a confused hunchback before storming over to a ladder and climbing all the way up to the ridiculously high top.

Staring at the ceiling, he talks to himself, "I must be done with my great masterpiece by TONIGHT! Before his eminence arrives." He holds his head in aggravation as he continues, "But I fired all of my assistants! I'm alone! All alone!" he falls to his knees praying as he calls out, "oh Heavenly muse send me some HELP!"

Down below, a certain Warner's foot bangs the door open. This in turn, brings the entire structure upon which Michelangelo is on straight down. Covered in red paint, Michelangelo sees the Warners, who introduce themselves. "Here's Yakko and Wakko, and our sister Dot!"

They begin bouncing as music plays, pointing towards the camera as they sing.

_If you need your ceiling painted, come to us!_

_We will paint it better than a guy named Gus_

_If it's flaking and it's peeling, we will renovate your ceiling_

_We will make it so appealing, come see us!_

A spotlight shines on Naruto, who is laying on his back as he sings his part into a paint brush, which also makes Dot sigh dreamily.

_Ceilings! Nothing more than ceilings!_

The spot light goes out as Yakko talks, "Friends! We'll paint any ceiling for just 29.95!" He moves close to the camera as he says, "RIGHT! How do we do it?" He pulls back and shrugs, "no overhang. In fact we get through you'll have nothing overhead!" behind him, the ceiling falls down on Wakko as Yakko keeps the sales pitch up, "and if you hire us, you'll have nothing in your head!" he pulls down a chart and points to the words on it, "we paint ceilings, ceilings and only ceilings!."

Naruto pops up as he winks to the camera, "we don't paint floors because no one ever needs us." Michelangelo gets up out of the paint as he asks, "Who are you? What're you doing here?!" the paint is steaming off of him because of his anger. Unseen to him, Naruto is holding a marshmallow over his head as it cooks.

Yakko answers the fuming man, "We hear you had a ceiling that needs paint." Dot looks around, "nice bungalow, this your place?"

The windb- I mean *artist* says, "You fools I'm the great Michelangelo! And this is the Sistine Chapel!" Naruto peeks at the camera and whispers, "one could say this guy is full of hot air." (That's what I said!)

Yakko jumps on Michelangelo's chest and pokes him between the eyes, "Oh yeah? Well if you're so great what did you do with the other fifteen chapels!" he crosses his arms with a smirk, "Huh? Got you there." Michelangelo just growls and grabs the Warners, apparently forgetting out favorite fox for the moment.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! HOW DARE YOU!" he yells as he tries to throw them out, but ends up landing on his but with a confused "huh?" as the doors close.

Patting his hands, Yakko says, "well that takes care of the competition." Soon, the Brothers and Naruto are lined up for a race, rollers in hand. Dot jumps to the side and cries out, "GENTLEMEN! START YOUR ROLLERS!" beginning the race.

The three of them rush up the walls, getting ready to paint the ceiling. Yakko leans down to say, "You know a little touch up will do wonders for this place," before getting back in the race.

Outside, Michelangelo is banging the door (GOODNIGHT EVERYBOY *SMOOOOCH!*), and shouting. "**LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"** Yakko pops his head out, wearing green clothes, a green hat, and a fake beard. "Nobody gets in to see the wizard! Not nobody, not no how!" he says. The body builder wannabe says, "But I'm Michelangelo!"

Yakko blinks at that before gasping, "the witch's Michelangelo?! We-he-he-ell, now that's a ceiling of a different color!" he slams his mini-door close and the whole door slowly opens to a pitch black room, Michelangelo being silhouetted by the sunlight.

He marches in and looks up, screaming, "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL CEILING?!"** The ceiling is now two colors, half white and half-orange. Yakko looks down at the muscle-for-brains and asks, "You like it? I tell you, we had a heck of a time covering up those naked people." He looks over to the orange side, where Dot and Naruto are painting, "hey, what's with the orange?"

Naruto just looks at him with an _are-you-serious_ look, "why? BECAUSE ORANGE ROCKS, DATTEBAYO!" Dot giggles at his confidence in orange being the best color, while also thinking, 'Maybe an orange dress? That's sure to get his attention.'

The four converge near Michelangelo as he shouts, "you FOOLS! You've ruined it!" he flails his arms around as he says, "it's supposed to have pictures!"

Wakko smiles, "Pictures? He wants pictures!" Yakko throws an arm around him as he says, "hey don't worry mike, our mistake!" he leans in to whisper to the artist, "this hasn't happened to us since that Venus di Milo arms fiasco" this just makes Michelangelo's jaw drop to the floor in shock.

Dot grabs Mike by the hand and walks him away, "say, why don't you go paint that moaning Lisa Leonardo." Mike snatches his hand away and says, "That's Da Vinci!"

Dot smiles, "that's de-lightful." Yakko smirks as he leans on Mike, "that's de-lovely, but we gotta ceiling to paint." Yakko begins to drag a sputtering Michelangelo aside, before Dot and Naruto slap a mound of wallpaper into the artist's hand. "Here, just pick out what kind of wallpaper you like and relax, we'll take care of everything."

"Yeah, when it comes to ceilings we're the tops!" says an upside down Wakko. Soon, everyone is piling home improvement parts into Michelangelo's hands, creating a giant stack of items. Yakko leads Mike outside and slams the door after saying, "Oh, by the way, nice toga"

Outside, Mike is going through everything the Warners and Naruto gave him. "Let's see now, this lovely floral pattern might be just-Hey wait a minute!" he growls as he throws everything away, "I'll show those idiots to fool with the great Michelangelo!" He barges into the building, but cries out in horror, "no, No, NO!" He looks around, seeing painting after painting on the ceilings, but none of them are right! He breaks down crying (strong willed, isn't he?), "I'm ruined! RUINED!"

Dot sighs, "I knew it! He prefers the young Elvis." Mike growls, "it's supposed to look like this!" he pulls out a smaller scaled version of the original painting. Dot fakes a gasp, "oh! More naked people!" Yakko sighs next to them, "I wouldn't go flashing that around if I were you Mike." He then whispers, "This is a church," before taking the paper version and crumbling it up and throwing it away.

A hysterical Michelangelo grabs Yakko and says, "but his eminence is coming tonight and I must be finished!" he starts begging, "Please! You gotta help me!" the four stand in front of Mike, giving fake glares, as Yakko says, "wait a minute, you expect us poor innocent children to climb up scaffolding and paint naked people all over a church!" there was a brief pause before they all got in Mike's face, grinning ear-to-ear and cheering, "WE'LL DO IT!"

Yakko stands at a podium, his brother and sister playing kazoos as Naruto dressed up like secret service. "But we're not doing it for the sake of art, and we're not doing it for the sake of money. No, we're doing it because…" they all smile together as Yakko finishes, "we like painting naked people!"

We are then witnessed to a montage of cleaning by Yakko, sketching by Wakko, numbering by Dot, and quick painting by Naruto. Until the last bit of paint is done, and the ceiling is finished, with a sliding view of the entire thing. That is until we come to a big blank space. Michelangelo is agitated, "I still don't know what to paint in this blank space! And his eminence will be here any minute!"

Almost immediately after, a friar pops in to announce the arrival of his eminence, followed by the awed voices of several people outside. A red carpet rolls in, and Yakko sends Michelangelo along to greet his eminence while our four heroes finish up. When Michelangelo looks he cries out, "AH! I'm ruined!" There in the blank spot is a painting of E.T and a human boy, their fingers touching. His eminence just says, "I like it!"

**Back on the Lot**

The group of four returned home later that night, happy and exhausted. Going their separate ways, Naruto walked home by himself. Once he got there he found Rita watching TV and waiting for him. She smiled, "enjoy your day?" Naruto just smiles, "Yeah, it was fun. I'll have to go out with them more often." He yawns loudly and walks down the hall, "but right now I need some sleep, night Rita."

Once he was in his bed with the door closed, Rita allowed a smirk to come to her face. "The boy is dense with a capital D, I can't wait until he figures out that was an attempt at a subtle date." She snickered to herself before heading to bed herself, thinking a single thought before falling asleep, 'who needs a soap opera? I can just watch his life.'

**Chapter 9 END**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or Naruto, wish I did but, what can you do? Anyways, I've come to a decision. Because I now have five stories on my profile I will be changing how I upload. I will be typing as many chapters for my stories in a week that I can, then uploading them Sunday. This will help me keep up with story demands AND with those longer stories I have. For now, enjoy this week's chapter. (Chapter is dedicated to iamzim87, who gave me the idea)_

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

"**GO AWAY!"** –Shouting

Chapter 10: Squit Quits

_Last time, on Maelstrom on the Lot; Rita allowed a smirk to come to her face. "The boy is dense with a capital D, I can't wait until he figures out that was an attempt at a subtle date." She snickered to herself before heading to bed herself, thinking a single thought before falling asleep, 'who needs a soap opera? I can just watch his life.'_

**Now; Morning at Naruto's Apartment**

The next day came much too quickly for Naruto, who was enjoying his dream about three female silhouettes swimming in ramen. He grumbled once again as he said, "there has to be someone to talk to about destroying that thing. Unknown to him, a large headed lab mouse just sneezed.

He gave a heavy sigh as he got up and stretched his back, getting several satisfying pops. Sighing he got up and went through his morning routine. First he showered, then he made breakfast for him, Rita, and Runt, then he went over his To-Do-List. So far, he had his home and new friends, now for the thing he had been dreading…finding a job. (CUE THE THUNDER *BOOOOM*)

He pulled on a shirt that covered his chest, for once, and called back to his roommates/pets. "I'll be back later, just going to try and find a job," he said before walking out of the house, missing Rita's raised eyebrow. She looked to the drooling Runt before she spoke.

"Think we should tell him that his trip with the Warners will be made into a cartoon?" she asked him, getting a quickly nodded head from the dog. She signed and shook her head before jumping off the table and onto Runt's back, "okay, we'll tell him later. For now, why don't WE go on a trip?"

Runt gave a giant smile, "Oh definitely! We should definitely go, oh definitely." He started walking towards the door with Rita on his back. Rita smiled and thought to herself, 'we can tell him when he gets back. Besides, how long could he be out?'

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

"**WHY THE #&$^ CAN'T I FIND A SINGLE AVALIABLE JOB?!"** screamed an extremely pissed Naruto, scaring the crowd of people around him. He grumbled to himself as he hunched over, kicking small pebbles with enough force to go through bullet proof glass. Poor guy had tried ten jobs so far, and something ALWAYS went wrong.

The first and second were at restaurants. Having cooked for himself so often he could be a five-star cook, if he wanted to. Problem there? They wanted him to shave off all of his fur….he punched the first guy and flipped the second lady's desk. (Naruto does not hit women…unless they try and kill him first, then $&#^ her) he had stormed out of those places so fast, people only saw an orange blur.

On his fifth try the guy started cursing Naruto out for being a toon. What followed was what one might call a 'Raging Fox Moment.' It's were you tick off a toon fox so much, you're lucky to have survived the pranks that followed you around all day. Sadly, the other five places he went to had heard about the moment and calmly told him to get out.

Now, he was walking through the street, trying to think of a way to make money. "A circus? Nah, I'd have to leave town with them or risk losing the job…A nurse? Nope, I hate hospitals too much," he grumbled to himself. He stopped next to a statue and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "what's a guy got to do to get a job around here?"

"You could pick up trash in the park," came a reply from above him. Blinking, Naruto looked up and saw three pigeons on top of the statue. One had grey feathers and a giant smile, one had squinted eyes and bluish feathers, and then one who looked angry and had lavender feathers. The grey one spoke up again, "we fly there all the time and see loads of trash, isn't that right Pesto?" he looked towards the Lavender one, Pesto, apparently.

Pesto glared at the grey one before saying, "What do mean by that?" the grey one started sweating, stating that the park has lots of trash once again. "OH! So I'm trash, is that what you're sayin'?! That everywhere I go, people like you call me trash?!" before the grey one could answer, Pesto tackled him off the statue and to the ground. As they began fighting, and the bluish one started laughing, Naruto looked on with a blank face.

When he hear small cracks coming from the grey bird he snapped. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled at the birds, who immediately stopped everything. Pesto was in the middle of chocking Squit, whose name had been called out by Pesto during the fight. Glaring at the anger-prone bird, Naruto growled, "Get. Off. Him" Pesto gulped and slowly backed away from Squit, who winced as he tried to move.

Now glaring at Pesto and the Bluish bird, Naruto slowly said, "You two, are going to leave. NOW" he punctuated his order by snapping his fang filled mouth at them, making the two scream and fly off. Naruto turned back to Squit and his eyes softened, "hey buddy, you okay?" Squit seemed shocked that someone cared about if he was alright or not, so it took him a second to answer.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a…I'm pretty used to this," he said while forcing himself up, wincing as he leaned too far onto his left wing. Naruto saw his wince and got down on his knees, taking the wing and slowly spreading it. Squit immediately let out a cry of pain, pulling his wing back in shock. 'My wing…my wing's broken,' he thought in shock, 'Pesto's never broken my wing before…but, what did I expect from the lunatic.'

Naruto frowned and interrupted Squit's thoughts, "Broken wing, should take two weeks to heal on its own." Nodding to himself, Naruto carefully picked up Squit, minding his wing, before he started walking. Squit was so shocked that it took him a few moments to say anything.

"Hey, what the heck you doing?" Squit asked out loud, hoping to find out why this fox guy was holding him so gently and where they were going.

Naruto smiled at the bird and said, "well, I'm carrying you right now, and right now we are walking back to my place so I can set your wing and you can rest." He tapped Squit's forehead gently and said, "After that, it's up to you what you do. Just know, those guys back there don't deserve a nice guy like you."

Squit looked at Naruto in confusion, "how can you tell how nice I am?"

Naruto chuckled, "only a nice person would let someone beat the crap out of them, not retaliating in any way." He smiled at the bird once more, "I like you Squit, so from now on you're my friend. Now hush, rest up and I'll let you know when we get home."

So Squit did just that, he was quiet. His mind was running at a thousand thoughts per second, going over his life up until this point. 'All these year of abuse, and it's a broken wing that gets me a real friend…' he smirked to himself, 'yeah, I can live with that.'

**Back at the Park**

"Hey Pesto, think we should go find Squit? We kinda left him back there" said bobby, the bluish Pidgeon.

"What do you mean by that? You calling me a chicken?! A scaredy cat who leaves his friends behind to save HIS OWN TAIL FEATHERS?!" Pesto asked then screamed.

"Yes" bobby replied calmly.

"…Good, because it's true" Pesto said calmly before going back to the popcorn they had found earlier. Bobby just shrugged and joined him a second later, forgetting about Squit for now.

**Chapter 10 END**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or Naruto. Only things I own are OC storylines and my freaky mind that comes up with them. So iamzim87 was surprised by my chapter dedication, which they found flattering apparently. Just to let everyone know, if you give me a good idea to use, and I use it, I WILL dedicate that chapter/event to you as thanks. ENJOY!_

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

"**GO AWAY!"** –Shouting

Chapter 11: While the Fox is Away

_Last time on Maelstrom on the Lot; So Squit did just that, he was quiet. His mind was running at a thousand thoughts per second, going over his life up until this point. 'All these year of abuse, and it's a broken wing that gets me a real friend…' he smirked to himself, 'yeah, I can live with that.'_

Time seemed to move quickly after Squit was added to the family. After an awkward first meeting between him and Rita (He freaked out because he thought she was going to eat him. She just smirked and mumbled, "I still got it.") The four of them began living together. It was at the end of that week, and more unsuccessful job hunts, that the studio sent a check for five thousand dollars to a surprised Naruto. After laughing at his stunned face, Rita explained about how the Warner's adventures are filmed. She earned three days without a Naruto cooked breakfast tm.

Days turned to weeks and weeks became a month, and it was this first month after moving in that Naruto finally found a job. He became a celebrity bodyguard, escorting the celebrities that seemingly lived on the lot. It paid enough so that he could feed everyone and kept the apartment in order, (oddly enough, he was paid extra by the women he protected so long as he did his job without a shirt on) so on the days that he worked he left his roommates/pets to their own devices.

**Now**

Naruto looked back into the apartment and yelled, "I'll be back later guys! Don't burn anything down while I'm gone!" With a chuckle he closed the door and was on his way to his next job with some Schwarzenegger guy. Squit stretched from on the couch, his wings having healed a few weeks ago, and flipped the TV on. "So, what we gonna do today Ms. Rita?"

Rita, who was on a sleeping Runt's back, smirked and said, "I was thinking we all just go for a walk or something. Watching TV is great and all, but," she stood up and stretched her back, "it gets boring after a while." She reached down and tapped Runt's head, waking him up slowly.

Runt blinked and smiled at Rita, "oh! Good morning Rita! We going to have fun today?" seeing her smile and nod he gained a giant grin and slowly stood up, careful of Rita on his back. "Oh boy! This will be fun, oh definitely, definitely." He walked to the door, Squit jumping onto his head as Rita stayed on Runt's back. Rita go the door open and they were off on their first 'Family' adventure.

**Studio Park**

The three had been walking for the past hour, eventually reaching the park. Here, they settled down and just enjoyed the natural beauty of nature. Squit looked around with a smile as he thought, 'if you told me a few months ago that I'd be living in a home, with a cat, and be eating every day instead of every other day…I'd have laughed in your face.' He chuckled to himself as he kept looking around.

He stopped as he heard something off to the left, turning his gaze there to see what it was. He gasped as he saw his old friends and another pigeon, who Squit recognized as the Godpigeon. He looked towards a sleeping Rita and Runt, wondering if he should wake them up. He decided against it and flew up to the tree closest to the three, listening in.

**Below Squit**

Pesto and Bobby were scared. Not of the usual things, like cats and people trying to get rid of them, but of the bird before them. The Godpigeon, a fat bird who forced other birds to get him food by means of threats and blackmail. Right now this powerful bird was angry because they had let that fox guy take Squit, one of the birds he had control over.

The Godpigeon glared at the two before him, "you two numbskulls went and lost me a bird?" He stepped forward and smacked both Pesto and Bobby in the head, getting a loud "OUCH!" as a reply. "You lost me a valuable resource! If I didn't still need you useless bags of feathers I'd have you taken out!" he ranted, causing the birds on the ground to cower and the one up above to narrow his eyes and his ever present grin to disappear.

Pesto looked to the Godpigeon and mumbled, "I…I'm sorry your grace. We didn't realize that someone was watching." Bobby nodded, inside thinking about all the fights between Pesto and Squit and feeling ashamed to have laughed at them. Since Squit had left, Bobby had taken the time to look over their past friendship. By doing this he discovered something, he was a horrible friend to Squit.

He'd vowed to make up for it when they finally found the runaway goodfeather, but right now he was focused on cowering for his life. The Godpigeon sighed before asking, "so, just to be clear, you two get that moron back or else…" he drug a feather/finger across his throat, sending the silent threat before waddling off. Pesto and Bobby sighed in relief, happy to still be alive.

Bobby looked to Pesto, "so how do we find Squit, he could be anywhere in the city."

Pesto grunted, "I don't know, stupid fox could've eaten the idiot for all we know." Bobby slapped him upside the back of his head, getting him to cry out, "GEEZ! What the flock was that for?!"

Bobby glared at Pesto, who looked shocked at the glare, "you numbskull, Squit wasn't an idiot. You just took everything outta context." He sighed and mumbled to himself, "not like I helped much." Shaking his head, Bobby spoke louder, "now where do we start looking?"

"How 'bout up?" Squit called out from above them, making them whip their heads up quickly and cry, "SQUIT!" Bobby and Pesto flew up to the branch Squit was on and smiled at the third goodfeather. Squit gave them a small smile, still confused on how to treat them. "Hey guys, how ya been?" he asked them.

Pesto looked at him angrily, "how've we been? Did you NOT just see the Godpigeon threaten us?!" he shouted the last part in Squit's face before being pushed back by the same bird. This surprised him and Bobby, considering Squit had never stood up to Pesto before.

"Knock it off Pesto, you did enough damage last time when you broke my wing," Squit said in an unnaturally serious voice, further surprising Bobby and Pesto. He sighed and ran his wing over his head feathers before saying, "listen. I'm sorry to tell you guys this but…I'm quitting the goodfeathers."

Pesto and Bobby were shocked. Beyond shocked really, here was the bird who had BEGGED to join the goodfeathers and he was now quitting! Pesto began sputtering," wha-but you-What the heck?!" Bobby just stared at Squit, unable to process what he just said.

Squit sighed and shook his wings, "yeah. I'm sorry about this guys but…after lookin' at my life before now and how it is living with Naruto, I just can't go back to tryin' to please that old featherbag 'Godpigeon.'" He turned around and started walking away, "I hope you guys can come visit some time, I'd still like to be friends. Anyways, have a nice life guys." He flapped his wings and took off to find Rita and Runt again.

Bobby and Pesto just stood there, staring at where Squit had just left. Finally, Pesto couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "**WHAT THE #%$^ JUST $%^#ING HAPPENED?!"**

When Squit found Rita and Runt, they were just waking up from their nap. Rita looked at him and asked, "Squit? Where you been?" Runt looked at him too, mostly because he didn't have anything else to do.

Squit just sighed, "nothin' much, just saying goodbye to some friends." He yawned and flew up to Runts head. "Come on, let's get home before Naruto gets back and starts worrying about us." Rita and Runt looked at him, but eventually just shrugged and started home.

**Up Above the Three**

Flying high above our three friends was none other than the Godpigeon. His beady eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Squit, having known he was there when he talked to those other two idiots. 'So, you think you can just _leave_ the goodfeathers eh?' he smirked cruelly and said out loud, "I'll show you what happens to quitters, so watch your back you little piece of crap." He then flew off, back to the city to get some of his boys. Unknown to anyone, he'd be bringing the wrath of a demon upon the lot.

**Chapter 11 END**

**After note: for those of you who have asked, YES Naruto will be using ninjutsu he just hasn't had a **_**reason**_** to use one so far. He'll also have something like his Kyuubi cloak: Tailless mode, which will be seen either next chapter or the one after that, it depends on how I decide to do it****. ****:P anyways, END!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Animaniacs, and I'd like to give credit to iamzim87 once again for today's idea. While it won't be exactly what you suggested it will be close ;). I thought I would let you all know now, but over holidays I will not be uploading. I will be typing, just not uploading so I can spend quality time with family. Anyways….BRING ON THE CARNAGE! (Also, as I wrote the story, I realized I'll be hurting two well-loved characters. So sorry about this! Also there's a bit of gore with the Godpigeon, but…who cares about that &$^#* )_

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

"**GO AWAY!"** –Shouting/Angry Naruto

Chapter 12: Pigeon in the Fox House

_Last time; 'So, you think you can just leave the goodfeathers eh?' he smirked cruelly and said out loud, "I'll show you what happens to quitters, so watch your back you little piece of crap." He then flew off, back to the city to get some of his boys. Unknown to anyone, he'd be bringing the wrath of a demon upon the lot._

**Now; Back at Naruto's apartment**

After leaving the park behind our three heroes headed back home to relax until Naruto got home. They had settled down in front of the couch a few hours ago, watching TV. It was during a report about the Looniversity over in acme acres when they heard a loud tapping on a window. Rita sighed and got up, stretching as she said, "I'll check it out, probably Minerva or that Nurse. Ever since Dot got Naruto to go with her on that trip she's been blocking the others off enough that I wouldn't be surprised if one of them snuck over here." She jumped off the couch and went to find out what was.

A few minutes had past there was a scream and the sound of crashing coming from the room over. Squit and Runt gasped and jumped up, running/flying towards the noise with a shout of, "RITA!" when they got there they were horrified by what they found.

Rita was being choked, her neck in the vice like grip of a large, grey Peregrine Falcon. Also standing in the room, only a few feet away, were two more falcons and the Godpigeon. Said pigeon was smirking as he said, "well, well, well. If it isn't my runaway meal ticket." Seeing Runt about to run at him he snapped his finger feathers. Immediately, the falcon holding Rita began squeezing slightly harder. She gasped as best she could, clawing at the bird of prey's foot to try and get it off.

"Ah, ah, ah. No sudden movements, or else," the Godpigeon said sternly. Runt whimpered, but backed down. The Godpigeon smirked and said, "That's better. Now, why don't we all calmly go into the living room to…talk." The other two falcons walked forward, escorting Squit and Runt back into the living room.

Once there, Squit growled out, "what are you doing here you son of a seagull? Didn't Bobby and Pesto tell you? I quit."

The Godpigeon looked around the apartment, ignoring Squit for the moment. "Not a bad place, might just use it when I take care of business." He turned to the two captives and said, "Now, Squit. You think you can just _quit_ the goodfeathers?" he shook his head and said, "oh no, you see you work for me. You will always work for me. You will never THINK of disobeying me."

Feeling brave, Squit spoke through gritted teeth, "Or else what? You'll have me roasted? Stuffed for thanksgiving? I don't care! I've got a good life now and nothing you do to me will ruin it."

The Godpigeon smiled cruelly as he said, "oh? Who said anything about hurting you?" he glanced to Rita, still a hostage in a falcon's claws. "You don't listen to reason, well…I always wanted a cat skin rug."

Runt growled, it coming off more dangerous than ever before. "Leave Rita alone! She's my friend and I won't let you hurt her!" the Godpigeon just stared at Runt, looking bored as he listened to Runt talk.

He turned to the two unoccupied falcons and said, "Shut that mutt up." The falcons nodded before quickly attacking Runt. They both began clawing at his face, making scratch marks appear and bleed within seconds. Runt grunted in pain as he tried to shake them off. Squit gasped as he glared at the Godpigeon.

"You won't get away with this," Squit growled out, clenching his fists tighter at his inability to help his friends.

The Godpigeon smirked, "yeah? And who's going to stop me you little maggot?"

Before more could be said the front door slammed open, shocking everyone in the room. Soon, a cold feeling began to leak into the room as the bad birds began to see visions. They saw themselves being roasted alive and skewered on spits. From outside, a dark voice growled out two simple words that sent shivers down everyone's spines. **"I will."** Blood red eyes glared from the dark door way, focusing on the Godpigeon.

Out of the darkness came Naruto, only different. His once orange-red fur was now a dark blood red, his fangs having grown out of his mouth and becoming even sharper. His whiskers had become crooked and laid flat against his face. He had a faint aura of red energy surrounding him, feeding to the pure hate he was giving off towards his unwanted guests.

He had been coming home when he heard Runt's grunts of pain. Opening the door silently, he saw the scene before him and saw red. This fat #^$& stain of a bird was hurting his friends, Naruto would make sure he regretted it. Walking in slowly, Naruto let out a low growl filled with bloodlust.

He glared at the falcons attacking Runt and the one chocking Rita and spoke in a low voice, **"Get off of them…now."** Shaking in fear, the three birds of prey slowly walked away from their victims. They knew they were acting like the prey they hunted, but…that's what they were right now. Prey, and if they weren't careful the apex predator would be get them for sure.

The Godpigeon, in an act of bravery or stupidity, asked, "who the $%^& are you?" he was still shaking, in fact he was shaking worse than anyone else. He had had even worse visons of his death when the fox glared at him solely, seeing his entrails being slowly ripped from his body and burned piece by piece.

**"my name is Naruto Uzumaki,"** Naruto growled out, slowly circling the four birds, slowly lowering himself to all fours as he stalked around them,** "but you can call me the guy who's about to tear you apart." **As he said this he roared and began attacking the birds.

From off to the side Squit, Rita, and a half blinded Runt were watching everything in awe and slight fear. Squit gulped as there was a loud crack and a scream, "remind me not to make Naruto mad ok?" the dog and cat just nodded, feeling the same way.

**Half an hour later**

Naruto had finally calmed down, having beaten the four birds within inches of their lives. The Godpigeon himself would probably never fly again, being the master mind behind this entire thing. Sighing to himself, Naruto looked to his friends and started looking their injuries over.

He sighed and said, "We should go find Nurse-san, I want to make sure you all are okay." He threw the beaten birds out his window as he grabbed his keys and walked back to the door. When the others didn't follow he looked back with a raised eyebrow and said, "You coming?"

The three pet/friends were silent. Squit spoke up first, "so…we just going to pretend this never happened?"

"Yep," Rita said, her face impassive and her voice a little hoarse.

"Alright just checking," Squit said. They soon began following Naruto outside and to the Hospital to find Hello Nurse. (I'd write about what happened to the bad guys now, but…I don't want to.)

**Chapter 12 END**

**So…Naruto just beat the #%&$ out of the Godpigeon…awesome. Find out what happens at the Hospital next time on…MAELSTROM ON THE LOT!**


	13. Chapter 13

_DC518: Hello everyone! Great to be back on site with my stories. To those of you who have been waiting *Bow at the waist* Gomen'nasi! (Sorry!) But college work comes before anything else. To make up for this, I will be resending my "no holiday posts" for just this once._

_Naruto: about time you got back 'attebyo! I've been waiting for months!_

_DC518: …Naruto it's been ten days. Did you forget how to count?_

_Naruto *Blushing*: NO! It's just…uh…Dot-Chan! Get me out of here!_

_Dot pulls up in a red hot rod and honks the horn. Naruto jumps in and they race off, leaving skid marks in their wake._

_DC518: …I don't own them or their series, and for once I'm happy about that. Enjoy the chapter._

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"_HELLO NURSE_" –Singing

"**GO AWAY!"** –Shouting/Angry Naruto

Chapter 13: Paging Hello Nurse, Opportunity Knocks

_Last time on Maelstrom on the Lot; "Yep," Rita said, her face impassive and her voice a little hoarse._

"_Alright just checking," Squit said. They soon began following Naruto outside and to the Hospital to find Hello Nurse._

**Now; Warner bros. Hospital;**

Hello Nurse sighed unhappily as she pushed her medicine cart through the hospital's halls. It had been weeks since she had seen Naruto, between work and Dot's hogging his time she had been left in the dust. She huffed as she thought about the youngest warner, 'little girl is really pushing her luck. Besides, why would he like her?' she smirked as she pushed her chest out a little in pride, 'I've got much better _assets _to share with him.'

She sighed as she stopped to look around her. It was then that she saw something that brightened her day up exponentially, Naruto and his pets/roommates had just walked into the building and were sitting next to the Warner brothers in the waiting room. Almost immediately she began to plan, without Dot to come between them maybe she and Naruto could spend some _quality time _together.

Looking at the front desk she saw a record player next to the microphone, Yakko and Wakko looking around for something, and Naruto sitting calmly next to them. It was then that Hello Nurse got an awful idea. She got a wonderfully, awful idea. She smirked as she set the music up and started it, calming herself as she started down the hall again.

**(For those with no imagination, video provided)**

Throughout the hospital, exciting trumpet music began playing. Naruto looked around confused, remembering that hospitals were usually dead quiet. Before he could question it, he saw Hello Nurse walking towards him and his friends. She stopped in front of Yakko and Wakko, patted Wakko's head, and began to move on. He tried to start talking to her, but stopped when Wakko began to sing along with the music.

_She's the woman, of the year_

_Independent, a career_

_There's not a thing that she couldn't do._

As Wakko sung, he followed Hello Nurse around like a love sick puppy (…isn't always a love sick puppy?). Naruto, knowing how the brothers acted around women by know, decided to follow and make sure Wakko didn't get too excited. As he walked with them, his mind began to wander and conjure images to match Wakko's descriptions of Hello Nurse.

_Oh, she's alert, she's aware_

Naruto pictured her sitting in a conference room, buying and selling stocks. He had to repress a blush at the image of her in a dress/suit.

_She's got legs, like Astaire_

Hello Nurse dancing with Fred Astaire. For some reason, this irritated him a great deal.

_And a 157 I.Q._

Now he saw her mixing chemicals and creating a small explosion with a smile.

_She has several, PHD's_

_Speaks fluent Japanese_

_And her shoes will always match with her purse._

This last thing Naruto chuckled at, already having seen the results of that. He had to admit, even with his bad fashion sense, she always looked good.

Whatever street, she's walking' down

Everybody turns around

_And says…._

Here, Yakko jumped in to help Wakko yell, "HELLLLLOOOOO NURSE!"

_She likes cheese and pepperoni_

_Won a Pulitzer and a Tony_

_She played the leading role in King Lear!_

Naruto had to mentally applause her on her achievements. He knew she was intellect=gent and talented, but not THIS much. As he listened to Wakko keep singing he felt a small warm feeling growing in his chest.

_She never drinks_

_She never smokes_

_She never laughs at dirty jokes_

_She was ambassador to China last year!_

Now THAT was a surprise. She was an ambassador? With all of her achievements, why was she still just a Nurse? He'd have to find a way to ask her in private, in case it was embarrassing.

_Oh, she's politically correct_

_She never calls collect_

_She plays Chopin and she doesn't rehearse!_

_And when she's walking' by_

_I give a little sigh, and shout_

Yakko joined in once more for a shout of "HELLLLOOO NURSE!" Naruto felt a small twinge in his chest as he heard this, with his eyes narrowing to slits without himself noticing. A few feet in front of him, Hello Nurse smirked as she noticed Naruto's irritation. 'Phase one: Have Warner's get his attention on me, completed. Phase two: use it, starting now.'

_She gets her math equations right_

_Reads Tolstoy every night_

_She won the Noble Prize in Physics, it's true_

_She drives a shiny new Corvette_

_Sings Opera at the Met_

_And volunteers he time at the zoo!_

_Oh, she won a scholarship to Yale_

_Got a Fulbright in the mail_

_And took a two year college degree_

_She's manna sent from Heaven_

_Too bad I'm only seven_

_Cause, Hello Nurse, I wish you'd take care of me!_

Once Wakko had finished his song, they all found themselves back in the waiting room. Now there once more, Hello Nurse turned to Naruto and said, "Sorry about that Naruto, jobs needed to be done before I could talk."

The fox just smiled and said, "Maa, Maa, no worries Nurse-san. Anyways, I was hoping you could check up on my friends really quick, we had a…pest problem." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he continued, not noticing her quickly bandaging the three injured animals up, "anyways, could you-"

"Done," she said simply, causing him to gape at the already bandaged animals he had come in with. "They'll need to rest a few days, but should be fine thanks to the toon healing factor." 'Hook' she thought, turning to Naruto she smirked and asked, "Anyways, I'm off the clock now. Need a ride home?" 'Line'

Naruto slowly nodded and stammered out a weak, "um…y-yeah, sure." 'And sinker,' she thought with a smile and began towards the exit. He slowly followed her outside, ignoring his pets/roommates shaking their heads in amusement at his denseness.

Back inside the hospital, in the silent waiting room, Yakko and Wakko stood silent in shock. Slowly, Wakko's head turned to his brother, "Yakko," seeing his older brother was paying attention now, he said, "I feel so used."

Yakko didn't even have the energy to point out the innuendo that could come from that. So, he settled for saying, "I think…we need to tell Dot about this as soon as possible." The brothers nodded to each other and took off running.

**Chapter END**

**Original video of the song: ** watch?v=SpS3eFqhxSQ


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Animaniacs._

_Hey everybody, DC518 here with a few small announcements. First, sorry I did not upload this last Sunday. I was busy with family business that sprung up from nowhere so, sorry. Second, because of my college semester getting closer to the end I've come to a decision. I will not be uploading any new chapters until all of my finals are over, however I WILL be typing them up. Once finals are done I will upload every chapter I've typed during that time. This gives me time to do school work, map out chapter storylines, and when I want to start certain story arcs. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Maelstrom on the Lot**

"Goodnight everybody!" –Talking/yelling

'I'm hungry!' –Thinking/thoughts

"HELLO NURSE" –Singing

**"****GO AWAY!"** –Shouting/Angry Naruto

Chapter 14: A Little TLC/ A Little Bit of Sabotage Part 1

_Last time on "Maelstrom on the Lot"; Yakko didn't even have the energy to point out the innuendo that could come from that. So, he settled for saying, "I think…we need to tell Dot about this as soon as possible." The brothers nodded to each other and took off running._

**Now; Outside Naruto's apartment building**

After dropping the animal companions off inside the room, Naruto walked Hello Nurse out while he thanked her once again. "seriously Nurse-san, thanks again for fixing my friends up," he gave her a small heart-felt smile, bringing a blush to her cheeks as he continued, "if there's anything I can do to thank you just let me know."

Hello Nurse perked up at this, her smile growing slightly bigger as she continued to plan this out in her head. "Actually, Naruto, maybe you could join me for lunch later?" she asked softly, leaning forward a little to draw attention to her _assets_ once again. She smirked when she noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh...um…sure, sounds fun," he said, sounding rather shy. He had only been on a few dates back home, not really having time to focus between training and other important things. The fact that someone as beautiful as Hello Nurse was basically asking him out made him just a little confused, but he wouldn't turn her down.

Flashing a mega-watt smile at the fox, Hello Nurse spoke quickly, "Great! I'll meet you here in three hours. Bring some swimming trunks, I know an indoor pool close by that you will love." Once she finished talking she hurried back to her car, calling out a quick "See you later!" before peeling out and back towards her home.

Naruto coughed into his hand from breathing in the dust from Hello Nurse's car. Waving a hand in front of his face he looked after her with a confused expression. "Swimming trunks? Is that like a Fundoshi?" he asked himself quietly. **(1)**

**Meanwhile, at the Warner's**

All was peaceful around the tower that day, seeing as the siblings were not supposed to be up to anything today. The peace was broken by a loud, angry scream, "**WHAAAAATTT?!**" inside the tower, we find what looks like a battle field. The furniture is ripped up and flipped around, most of it broken beyond normal repair. Yakko and Wakko, who had bandages on his head and an arm in a sling, were cowering behind their overturned couch as Dot rampaged through the tower in anger.

Looking at her now, we can see fire coming out of her mouth with every breath and what seemed like claws on her hands as she shouted in anger. "THAT BLOOD SUCKING HARPY! SHE _DARES _TO TRY AND STEAL MY MAN?!" She grabbed a mirror and was about to smash it when her mind screeched to a halt as she saw her reflection. Placing the mirror down gently, she looked at it and began to think.

When they were sure it was safe, a good ten minutes having passed since the smashing and shouting stopped, Yakko and Wakko carefully peeked at their sister. They were slightly disturbed to see a giant, manic smile on her face. Turning to her brothers slowly, she spoke in an eerily calm voice, "boys, get your things. We're going on a mission." She slowly began laughing like a maniacs, thunder and lighting effects included. Yakko, slowly backing away, privately thought, 'Naruto, I am SO sorry.'

**Back at Naruto's apartment**

Naruto stood outside his apartment in a pair of blue jeans and a red, open button-up shirt. He had a plastic bag in his right hand containing a towel and a pair of block swimming trunks with orange stripes. He was so glad Rita had pointed out the difference between American swim wear and the traditional wear from japan, which could have been awkward. He looked up at the sky to see what time it was and said, "where is she?" his question was answered when he saw Hello Nurse's car pulling up down the street. Smiling to himself, he waited for her to stop before getting in.

She was wearing a deep red dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Because of this, he was aware of one single important fact, she wasn't wearing a bra. He had to force his blush down with all his might as certain thoughts came to mind, he quietly blamed a certain toon toad back in his home village for those. She smiled seductively as she said, "Ready for the time of your life foxy?"

He just quietly nodded, focusing on keeping a certain part of his body from making an appearance. She smirked, knowing why he wasn't talking, before taking off towards the restaurant so they could eat. Behind them, watching from a pair of binoculars, was Dot. She was dressed in urban camouflage that let her blend in better. Standing up she faced her similarly dressed brothers. "Alright boys! Operation: Keep it Friendly, is now starting. Move out!" she began running after the pair of blondes, leaving he brothers behind.

Wakko stared after his sister and spoke in a scared voice, "Yakko….I think she's finally lost it." Yakko just shrugged, figuring she'd snap out of it sooner or later. So, with nothing else to say, the brothers took off after their sister.

**Ichiraku's Ramen (Burbank Location)**

Naruto was amazed. He had no idea that Ichiraku's, the most famous ramen stand in his village, had expanded THIS far. He had tears in his eyes as he took a whiff of the air, smelling what could only be the food of the gods. "It's beautiful…" he said quietly and reverently.

Hello Nurse smiled as she looked at her date. She knew about his slight…obsession with ramen from one of their talks. She remembered the name of his favorite place to eat it and realized there was one in the city as well, so what better place to take him? Once they found a place to sit she decided to start a conversation. "Naruto," she said.

Shaking himself out of the self-induced daze at the sound of her voice, Naruto gave her a questioning look. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about your home village. Maybe about some of the people you know?" she asked him, still curious about his life before he moved here.

Naruto smiled, "Sure, I'd love to tell you about my friends. Now, who to start with." He held a hand to his chin as he began thinking about all of his friends and who he should mention.

Unknown to the two blondes, a certain group of black dogs/monkeys were sneaking into the kitchen. Dot, hiding under a big pot, peeked out and locked onto the couple in the main part of the restaurant. Growling lowly she thought, 'I will NOT let that blonde bimbo get ahead of me. If I see them getting too close…,' she smirked to herself as she patted a bottle of ipecac in her hammer space, 'things will get messy.'

**Chapter 14 END**

**A/N: For those of you who read more than just one of my stories I have some announcements.**

**1) I am sorry for being so late with uploads, but Finals week was coming up and I had to study.**

**2) This and maybe "From one world to another" might be the only uploads for a while since Finals week has started fully.**

**3) Once finals are over I will upload any chapters I have written, no matter the date.**


End file.
